The Way It Was Meant To Be
by MrGrinch4
Summary: A futanari story with Aeris & Tifa. (Yes, "Aeris" with the original "S".) What more could you possibly want?
1. The Way it was Meant to be

**ONE**

 **THE WAY IT WAS MEANT TO BE**

Aeris, first hesitant to lift up her skirt, just went through with it and showed her best friend what she was dying to see. Her hands were slightly shaking and she had an innocent "do you like it?" look in her eyes. It was hanging there like a snake, waiting to be used in all sorts of crazy ways.

"I've never seen anything like that before," Tifa said, "it's so gorgeous and… and _ladylike_. That's the prettiest dick I've ever seen."

Aeris closed her eyes from embarrassment, but resisted the urge to hide her penis. It was, after all, proving to be a fascinating thing for her best friend to stare at.

"You don't mean that," Aeris said, "you've seen too much, I'm sure. And what do you mean 'ladylike'?"

"Yes I do. Yes I fucking do. I don't care how much cock I've seen, I'm telling you this one is gorgeous. And yes it's ladylike. I never thought it was possible to tell if a dick belonged to a girl, but by looking at this one… I don't know. It just has 'Aeris' written all over it."

Tifa got no response except some nervous movements. She continued to stare at it and then moved her hand just underneath it.

"Can I touch it?"

Aeris slowly opened her eyes and saw Tifa crouched and ready to play, and so she quickly stepped back, not used to seeing the animal look in her friend's eyes.

"Yes, um… yes you can." She paused for a moment and then came close to Tifa again. "You can do what you like to it."

Tifa got really excited. The things her mind was coming up with were more and more perverted by the second. She didn't know where to start. So she stopped herself and decided to start at the start.

"I'm gonna masturbate you, okay? You know how good I am with my hands, but that's _nothing_ compared to how I'm gonna use them now."

She softly grabbed Aeris's penis at the middle and then turned it into a firm grip.

"Are you ready for this, big girl?"

"Uh-huh," Aeris nodded, as she kept staring into Tifa's eyes.

Tifa started jerking it rather fast right away, moving her hand just a few inches back and forth. She was staring at the penis only and not at all at Aeris's face. She then stopped and then slowly but firmly moved her hand down to the base of her dick. When her hand stopped at Aeris's body, Tifa kept pushing it in and then began doing small clockwise motions, as if to try and bury her hand deeper. She massaged Aeris for a little longer like that and then felt her getting hard in her hand.

She formed a knowing smile and then said, "Someone's getting fucking horny."

"You know it, sweetie. Don't _you_ know it."

Tifa then quickly moved her hand back up the penis and was jerking it faster and with greater range of motion. Aeris was getting harder and began breathing louder. She then closed her eyes and thought about how good it felt, physically and psychologically, to be masturbated by her best friend. Tifa was always there for her and she was always there for Tifa. Nothing ever came between them, and no matter what struggles they faced their friendship just grew stronger.

Then Aeris felt spit splatter on her dick, interrupting her tranquil state full of fond memories. She opened her eyes just in time to see Tifa bring in her other hand to help smear the spit all over the head. She was jerking the head then twisting it, jerking it and twisting it. She knew the penis required a lot of attention – two hands. At _least_ two hands. About four hands, really. Or two hands and a mouth. It was clearly at least a foot long and so it needed lots of love.

"Good god, princess, how big is your cock? Is it like a baker's dozen inches?"

"Something like that," Aeris laughingly remarked.

"Oh my god…" Tifa started jerking it faster with both hands. "I really want to put this fucker in my mouth. This fucking snake needs to slither all up inside of me."

She took her friend in her mouth and just held her there for a while. She even took her hands off it and enjoyed feeling the large object and its heavy weight being supported by her small mouth. And then she took even more pleasure in knowing that it was she who was using her head as a pedestal to hold up her best friend's goddess dick. She closed her eyes and started using her tongue, licking it sideways at the bottom. Then she started bopping her head a little, getting her mouth to know the penis. Her hands then quickly wrapped themselves around it again and she was jerking it with a twisting motion with both of them. She opened her eyes and began licking it, licking it like a lollipop, her eyes glistening with love. _Cetra cock tastes so good_ , she kept thinking to herself, _Cetra cock tastes so good_.

" _Oh… Tifa… oh_ ," Aeris gasped, as she reached a full erection and felt her penis pulsate.

Tifa giggled with delight. "I'm gonna suck it now," she said. But as she tried stuffing it in her mouth she noticed that it could barely fit.

"Fuck. What a monster cock."

She stopped jerking it and just held it really tightly, trying to pull it in her mouth and trying to push her head on the dick. It went in easily enough after that try, and in no time at all Tifa engaged in a full blown jerk-and-suck fest. Aeris grabbed Tifa's head and began thrusting herself lightly. Tifa looked into Aeris's eyes, her green gorgeous eyes, and knew that this act coupled with gazing at her from beneath made this the best day of her life. And she only wished that it could make it into the top one hundred days of Aeris's life.

Tifa gagged. The monster cock had slammed the back of her throat. Aeris was going harder now. Thrust! Slam! Thrust! Thrust! Slam! Aeris then brought her hands up to her chest and pulled her shirt down. Two lovely tits firmly hung from her for Tifa to stare at. Aeris put her hands underneath them and squeezed them both. She then started to lick them – not the nipples, just the top of her breasts. Then she brought her hands back down to grab Tifa's head again so she could keep banging her mouth hard.

Tifa gagged again and her eyes started to water, so she closed them instinctively. But Aeris moved her thumbs in such a way that allowed her to open Tifa's eyelids. She pressed down on them lightly and then pulled them up as far as they could go. Tears ran down Tifa's face and she gave Aeris a shocked "what are you doing?" look. Aeris surprisingly gave what appeared to Tifa to be a slight demonic smile, but it wasn't demonic at all; she was just extremely horny.

Tifa tried to close her eyes, but Aeris would not let her. She kept banging Tifa's face with animalistic lust. And so Tifa, unable to control herself, stopped jerking the dick and let go of it, using her hands now to draw Aeris's attention to her discomforted state.

Aeris hesitated at first because it meant a lot of fun was about to end, but then came to her usual good-person senses and let go of Tifa's eyelids. She kept ramming her head a few more times and then quickly came to a halt; Tifa needed to collect herself. Aeris unsheathed her pulsating cock from her current sex toy. The sex toy that she loved and cared greatly for.

Tifa was coughing and rubbing her eyes. She spat on the floor, partly her spit and partly Aeris's pre-cum.

"Shit! What the fuck was that?"

"I got a little carried away, sweetie, that's all. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes… I'm more… than okay," she said breathing heavily.

She looked Aeris up and down. Her clothes were halfway removed. She was sweating and slightly panting herself. Her hair was somewhat fuzzier and her tits looked perfect – designed to be sucked on. She was also a very leggy lady, standing there with her giant penis pointed straight at Tifa's face. Some pre-cum was still oozing out. And she was giving that "I'm such an angel, aren't I?" smile.

"You…" Tifa began to say as she was looking at and processing all of this, "are one… sexy Cetra bitch."

Aeris started masturbating, first with one hand and then she added the other. Now _she_ was the one who was admiring _Tifa's_ body.

"It's fifteen inches, Tifa. When I'm this hot and bothered, it's fifteen inches."

"I'll take some of that," Tifa said, as she stuck her tongue out and licked the pre-cum off her friend's dick. She gave off a quiet sexual moan in the process.

" _Ooh_ … play with yourself," Aeris demanded. "I want us to masturbate together."

Tifa looked down at her pussy, which was hidden behind her shorts, and brought her hand over to massage it. She unzipped her shorts with her other hand and began fingering herself.

"Like this?" Tifa sweetly asked.

"Yes. Perfect."

They went on jerking themselves off, gawking at each other's bodies. Tifa switched her position from being on her knees to sitting down. She then leaned back and flung one leg behind her head. Her other leg followed right after that. And the fingering escalated in intensity.

"Oh I _love_ that position!" Aeris exclaimed.

"Fuck yeah, it's my favorite."

Tifa was turning on Aeris even more now, which caused her to jerk her penis even faster. They were both going at it with raw intensity, sweating and panting, and wanting nothing more in existence than to mess with their sex organs to each other, and to be with each other.

"Tell me something dirty!" Tifa yelled.

Aeris thought for a moment and then said, "I've only sucked one cock my entire life, and I sucked it over one thousand times – my cock. How's that for being dirty?"

"Oh yeah? It's my turn now. You sucked one cock over a thousand times? Well I've sucked and fingered over one thousand cocks and pussies, each less than five times. Save for a select few that tipped that number."

Aeris then looked down at her tits and then at her penis. She stopped masturbating and brought her giant dick up to her chest. She then squeezed it with her tits and began the rocking motion.

"God that's so hot! I love you so much, you sex goddess. And it's your turn again."

Aeris decided to take a more creative route. A route that would color Tifa's sexual imagination.

Aeris was sitting now, rocking her body up and down against her lady-penis. Her head was tilted back, with her eyes closed and her mouth open. She was experiencing sexual ecstasy.

"Years ago, when I was in school, there were these girls that really wanted me. They were crazy perverts. They found out that I had a cock and they wouldn't leave me alone after that. One of them even tried jerking me off in class… to the teacher. They would sit next to me in lunch and tell me about their filthy sex stories. They tried to corrupt me and turn me into one of them, but I wouldn't have it, and I got fed up with them. Eventually we all ended up in one of the school's bathroom stalls, and I fucked all of them there. They tried to get me, but I fucked every one of them and I did it real hard. I filled them up with so much cum; my balls were so drained. And their holes were stretched and destroyed. I left the bathroom while they were still lying there in their half-coma states. Quite a way to lose your virginity, isn't it?"

When Aeris spoke this tale it hadn't the slightest hint of a revengeful tone to it. She communicated it like it was a pure sex fantasy. She was, after all, in some serious heat. Tifa was listening to the story intently and masturbating to every image it sparked in her mind. It led her to a similar desire to tell a story of her own.

"Do you remember the last time we were here? That time when we both went to sleep early?"

"Oh… yes," Aeris moaned.

"Well… I never went to sleep that night. Remember how I was tired the whole day after that? That's because I stayed up all night long trying to be as close to you as possible. I was smelling your feet. I was smelling your ass. And I was getting so fucking high off it. I had to masturbate several times that night. And I tried really hard not to wake you with all my doglike sniffing and cumming. But fuck, your feet and ass smelled so fucking good. I'm about to cum, sweetie."

Rather than just titty fucking herself, upon hearing this confession, Aeris started to suck her own dick in the process. She used a slightly similar technique that Tifa used to get it in her mouth so efficiently. She went from sucking it to licking it to kissing it, and then back to sucking it again. Excessive moans were given off. Aeris especially enjoyed sucking her dick, knowing that Tifa's spit was all over it.

"Holy shit, swallow that snake! _Swallow that fucking snake!_ " Tifa screamed in orgasm.

Aeris tried to do exactly that. She let go of her boobs and seized her cock. Hearing and seeing Tifa gush in pleasure almost brought her to the edge as well. Her hands were jerking off her penis in masterful ways – squeezing it and twisting it – locked on to give her a top notch thrill. They were optimized little sex units. But she was mostly paying attention to taking as much of herself in her throat as she possibly could; she was barely conscious of what her hands were doing.

Tifa was sitting there shaking, taken away by her orgasm. However, there was still work to be done, and she wanted to do everything she could to make her best friend cum at least as well as she did. So she got on her knees and crawled to Aeris in the sexiest manner, love and lust beaming in her eyes. She started licking her balls, licking and smooching them, and then working her way up to lick the areas of the cock where Aeris's hands weren't jerking it. She then lifted one of her arms and reached to grab the back of Aeris's head, aiding her in the process of deepthroating herself. They went at it for a while, with Tifa licking the sex tool while pulling her lover's head down, and with Aeris drooling and gagging, both of them looking into each other's eyes the entire time. And then… Tifa noticed something odd. The eyes of Aeris were changing colors. They went from green to blue to yellow to red, and then back to green again, repeating the cycle every second or so.

"Aeris. Your… your _eyes_."

But Aeris showed no sign of being surprised like her friend just had. Instead, she knew exactly what it meant. _It's time to cum_ , she thought to herself. And so she pulled herself away from her massive dick and aimed it at Tifa.

" _It's time to cum! Open your mouth, slut! Prepare to guzzle all my gooey cum!_ "

Tifa quickly did what she was demanded to do, and she even stretched her mouth from side to side with her hands. Aeris, holding her cock down with one hand and rapidly jerking it with the other, splattered Tifa's mouth with the first pump and splattered her face with the second one. The remaining pumps served as overkill, for her face was already covered. But Aeris wanted it nowhere else; she desired to douse the face she loved so much.

"Fuck. Fuck you, sweetie. You got all your pasty cum in my eyes. How the fuck am I supposed to get it out?"

"Wash it out," Aeris responded, still jerking off to finish her orgasm.

"I have to get up and go to the bathroom for that."

"Well then get up and go to the bathroom."

" _Fuck you_. That's not what you're supposed to say."

Aeris sighed. "What am I supposed to say?"

Tifa paused and stared at her. "You're not supposed to say anything. You're supposed to come here and _lick this fucking cum off my face_."

"Oh… well… that's a present from me to you. It's your cum now. Remember, I told you to guzzle it all down. Now use your hands to take it off and feed yourself," she said semi sarcastically.

Tifa actually listened and began doing that. She already previously swallowed some sperm, the load that was shot in her mouth, and now she was licking it off her lips. She removed a handful from one side of her face and was about to eat it, but then quickly looked at Aeris and gently slapped the gunk on her cheek.

Aeris laughed. She then clenched Tifa's hand with both of hers and fired away at it with small quick licks.

Tifa started laughing too. She used her other hand to grab more cum off her face and this time she sucked it off herself.

"Your eyes," Tifa reflected, "they were changing colors."

"Oh, yeah, that's what happens right before I orgasm. It happens even before I _feel_ an orgasm about to happen. But once my eyes do that there's no turning back."

"It's because you're a Cetra, isn't it?"

"I think so."

"It is. You Cetra are magical people," Tifa replied, right before she shoved another handful of lady sperm in her mouth.

Aeris formed a sexual smirk and said, "Your face and your hair are just _drenched_ in cum." She looked down at the carpet and saw that it was covered as well, almost dried. "I don't know how we're gonna explain this. You can't get it out at this point."

"It's okay. They won't know it's us. They don't know about your cock. Only cocks have cum like this, not pussies."

"I guess you're right. They won't suspect us at all."

Aeris then turned around and looked at one of her feet. The sole was facing upwards and the heel was pressing against the side of her butt. She studied its design and then turned back around. "I didn't know you loved feet so much," she said, looking at the girl that was eating cum off her face.

"Oh yes, I _love_ feet. I have many fetishes, but feet… wow… they are just a dream. And _your_ feet, Aeris, are yet another reason that make me so effortlessly call you Cetra magical. And I _know_ it's a Cetra thing with your feet."

"I'm glad you like them so much because I do too. I've even been a little foot piggy with myself several times. Next time we'll use them in our sex, and next time we're actually _having_ sex," she spoke authoritatively by swinging her index finger at Tifa.

The phrase 'foot piggy with myself' was swimming around inside Tifa's mind. Aeris was such an erotic artist, or erotic pervert. Tifa didn't quite know how to perceive her. But she was more than happy to go on a sexual quest with her and truly know her.

"Um, Aeris, I wanted to know… whatever ended up happening between you and the girls you fucked in the bathroom?"

"Oh, them? Nothing too much, really. After that, they ended up following me around like dogs. They tried to do everything for me, and I could sense that they wanted me to be their master. Or something like that."

Tifa sucked more sperm off her fingers and said, "You broke them. You really cracked them open, didn't you?"

"They got what they deserved," she looked hungrily at Tifa, "and so did you."

Tifa let out an aroused giggle and then quickly replied with, "Oh no, not me. I'm such a bad girl that I need to be taught a lesson _every_ day. You can't reform this one," she pointed to herself.

Aeris stood up and walked over to the window. She looked through it into the center of Kalm. _Next time you'll get quite the lesson_ , she thought to herself. _Next time I have something very special for both of us_. She took out a red orb from her purse set by the window and stared right into it. It would be an exhilarating experience for any human, however sexually seasoned. She then held it tightly in her hand and returned to Tifa.

"Here," Aeris said sweetly, "let me help you with all that cum," as she got on her knees and began licking it off Tifa's face.

The both of them, giggling and moaning, enjoyed the process of lovingly swallowing Aeris's monster load of sperm.


	2. Fiery Passion, Ice Cold Compassion

**TWO**

 **FIERY PASSION, ICE COLD COMPASSION**

They were walking through the slums of Midgar, not quite holding hands but almost. They were leaning on each other more than anything else. The both of them knew they had a big day in front of them, with Aeris wanting to arrange for a special surprise. Tifa had a calm mindset, not eagerly awaiting Aeris's plans; she was just walking along, in love with her best friend and not looking forward to anything in particular, only that she be with Aeris.

"And I always thought I was more sexually experienced than you."

"What do you mean?" Aeris said, turning to Tifa. "You're as sexually experienced as they come."

"That's what I thought myself. But then… yesterday with you…" Tifa's eyes widened as she said it.

"It's because of the cock. It adds to my performance. I mean, it's so big; I can do so much with it. And I've had sex with many girls, many times, so I really learned how to use it. I swear, Tifa, we're both at around the same level."

"I don't know…" Tifa responded, sounding very uncertain. "Sex is just something I do, but it looks like sex is something that you actually _are_."

Aeris giggled. She then kissed Tifa on the cheek. "We're both sex; we're made of sex; we're sexual incarnations," she added.

Tifa moved her hand over to feel Aeris's body. She felt her leg at first and then moved further to feel her member. Aeris turned to her again and looked at her with electric eyes. Tifa was just holding the penis with the thin layer of clothing that surrounded it. She was looking back at her lover with slightly squinted eyes while biting her bottom lip.

They were both wearing white night gowns; Aeris wanted it like that. She said it suited the situation. A situation that she believed required that they be graceful and humble in their demeanor.

Aeris retaliated by reaching for Tifa's pussy and attempting to finger it through the night gown. Tifa giggled and tried to make it hard for her lover's fingers to squeeze through, but they penetrated her anyway and then moved around like worms inside her.

" _Fuck!_ You slut!" Tifa shouted, almost in disbelief. And as a result she reflexively began jerking the penis she was holding onto.

The two ladies were walking down the slums masturbating each other through their clothes, not really being mindful that they were in an impure public zone. They were laughing and making noise; they knew who they were; they knew no one could stop them. But they still wanted to remain slightly decent. At least Aeris did.

"Stop," Aeris said, while she took her hand out of her darling's body. "Someone might see us."

Tifa was still going at it and responded with, "I'm sure someone already has."

"No, no. We need to save ourselves."

Aeris took Tifa's hand away from her penis and facially gestured that they both stop. Tifa pouted back but listened to her friend. And so they continued walking to their destination with their hands kept mostly to themselves.

After a while Tifa said, "You know, I used to like boys and girls alike, but I'm all for girls now; you really pushed me there."

"Oh yeah?" Aeris said, almost laughing. "For girls… or for girls with _dicks_?" this time she let out a slight giggle.

"Ha ha ha," Tifa imitated laughter. "Mostly it _is_ just you right now, but I love ordinary girls too. Women are clearly superior, I see that now."

"I never liked boys. I don't see anything attractive about them."

"Well that's because you're such a sexy sexy girl who spent all her time looking in the mirror and falling in love with herself," Tifa energetically said as she turned to Aeris and kissed her on the temple. "So you ended up being attracted only to those that resembled you the most: other sexy girls," she now moved down to kiss Aeris's neck.

"Other sexy girls?" Aeris said with a hint of flirtatiousness. "Sexy girls like you?"

They both looked at each other and then started laughing. They were emitting real feminine laughter. It could mesmerize anyone had anyone been watching, but perhaps no one was lucky enough to do so. Yet maybe an angel, somewhere in heaven, or the great unknown, was absorbing this moment better than any human possibly could.

And then they arrived.

"This is it," Aeris said, as she put her hand on the big wooden church door.

Tifa looked at the church, taking in its large size and somewhat sacred presence, and then looked at Aeris. "This church? We're gonna fuck inside a church? Aeris, you naughty little angel."

"Well we're gonna do _something_ here. Don't be so sure of what that's gonna be just yet."

Aeris slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Tifa followed right behind her and then shut the door. They both stood at the entrance, admiring the church's interior. The stained windows that gave it its holiness, the sturdy pillars that gave it its might, the fragile flower bed that gave it life – they were enthralled by the entire setting.

"I know we're gonna fuck here. You can't fool me with your "something", sweetheart."

Aeris sexily kicked her shoes off and headed for the flower bed, ignoring Tifa's words. Her naked feet pressed against the wooden floor as she firmly brought them down with each step. She almost had athletic-looking legs, stiff and sexy. Tifa imitated her actions by kicking off her own shoes and then literally following in Aeris's footsteps. When Aeris arrived at the flower bed she lightly rubbed one of the flowers with the sole of her foot. Her eyes were closed as she was doing it, and then she gently caressed her hips. She felt sexy. And Tifa let her know that she was sexy by coming up to her from behind and wrapping her hands around her.

As her boobs squeezed against Aeris's back, Aeris involuntarily crushed the flower beneath her foot. She then felt Tifa kiss her neck and also put her fingers on her cock.

"Fuck…" Aeris sighed almost inaudibly, taking her foot off the flower.

"Oh yeah, that's what we're gonna do: fuck. I'm gonna fuck you, princess. Or are you gonna fuck me?"

"No… I stepped on the flower," Aeris said with disappointment in her voice.

"Oh…" Tifa looked down at Aeris's foot and the trampled flower beneath it. "That's bad for a flower lady like you, isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

Trying to make her lover feel better no matter what, Tifa said, "Well you know, I think that's real sexy," as she caressed Aeris's foot with her own. "That thing is really lucky to get fucked up by your sexy foot. You made it your _bitch_."

"Tifa, please, I'm not like that," Aeris moaned. "I love you, but that's wrong. And it's not gonna get me off."

"Then what will get you off?"

Aeris reached into her breasts and pulled out a shiny red orb. She then presented it to Tifa and said, "This. This will get me off."

Tifa looked confused. "That's materia," she said.

"Yes it is, and I want you to lick it. I want you to lick it like a slut."

Tifa looked at the materia that was resting in Aeris's hand and swiped her tongue across it. She then looked back at her girlfriend to see if that satisfied her and then gave it another lick.

"Like a _slut_ ," Aeris demanded.

Upon hearing that, Tifa took the orb in her hands and began licking it like she wanted it. She was lapping away at it with greed, moving her head from side to side.

"Spit on it," Aeris said.

Tifa spat on it once. She looked at her spit slowly running down the materia, and then she looked into the orb even closer to see her reflection in it. She spat on it again and kept doing so until she could see her reflection no more. They were both getting very aroused. Especially Aeris.

"Make love to it," Aeris said, touching her penis. "Kiss it, my darling succubus."

Tifa's lips collided with the materia. It was being kissed seductively with spit all around it. Tifa even imagined that it was Aeris that she was kissing. And then her imagination almost became reality. Aeris came in to kiss it from the opposite side, and Tifa made it easier for her by switching from holding the materia with two hands to holding it with one at the bottom. They were both kissing it now, their faces a couple of inches apart and unable to connect because of the orb. Had it disappeared right now their faces would be all over each other for a long time. But instead they stared into each other's eyes; they just hypnotically stared. Aeris into Tifa's womanly browns, and Tifa into Aeris's gorgeous greens.

Then the urge to ask the question took over Tifa, and she momentarily stopped kissing the orb and said, "Um, Aeris… why are we doing this… to _materia_?"

"Just keep doing it, my love. Keep doing it, okay?" Aeris responded, sounding certain in whatever plan or idea that she had.

As Tifa went back to kissing it, Aeris placed her hand on Tifa's pussy and slightly massaged it.

"I want it in here now," Aeris said. "It's all lubed up, so I want it in here."

Tifa's eyes sparkled. She didn't really have anything to add to that, except for a smile. Aeris smiled back and then lifted Tifa's night gown. She then took the orb and rubbed her pussy with it. However, it was already wet before the orb touched it.

"It's so tight," Aeris whispered to herself. _What a tight pussy for a slut_ , she now thought.

Her hand kept pushing the materia upwards, and then it popped inside. They looked at each other now, both wanting to kiss. And now there was no obstacle preventing them from doing that. Tifa cupped Aeris's face with her hands and kissed her on the lips. Then she kept giving her fast yet powerful kisses. At that point Aeris brought her hands up and placed them on Tifa's, gesturing that she cherished the love she was receiving.

Tifa then kissed her on the forehead and said, "Finger fuck it deeper into me."

Without a delay Aeris placed one hand on her lover's pussy and began doing what she was requested to do. Her fingers entered in and pushed the crystal ball further. They pushed it as far as it could go. And after that Aeris just fingered her very slowly. In and out, in and out – spit and pussy juice covering her fingers. It was clearly visible that this was an art to her.

"You love my cunt, don't you?"

It took a moment to form a response, and then Aeris said, "Few things are better."

"A few things? Like what?"

"Like your sexy girly face, for one thing. Just look at that sexual thing. I could love it and pound it all day long."

After saying that she grabbed Tifa behind the neck with her other hand and started kissing her on the lips. She was also fingering her harder and playing around with the materia inside. Tifa slowly slid her hands off of Aeris's face.

And then it happened. Diamond dust materialized ex nihilo. The temperature instantly dropped about ten degrees Fahrenheit. They both stopped kissing and turned to watch the cold dust cloud form. A feminine silhouette was seen to appear inside it.

 _Shiva?_ Tifa thought. _Oh my god, this is your plan, Aeris?_

Then the dust cloud dispersed, the temperature headed towards equilibrium, and a blue godlike woman descended onto the flower bed before their very eyes. Tifa and Aeris stared at the almost-naked goddess standing just a few feet in front of them. She must have been over seven feet tall, as she was towering over the two young ladies. They never saw her so close before. Her skin was a very clean blue, her hair a thick turquoise, and her body looked _powerful_. Like she didn't even need to cast ice magic on anyone; she could just kick them apart. And both of the girls thought that she might do something like that to them right now, for her face displayed discomfort – almost disgust.

" _What do you two scoundrels think you are doing!?_ " Shiva yelled in a divine polyphonic voice.

The ladies were startled, not quite knowing how to respond to her jarring exclamation.

"You think you can use my summoning materia like that? I ought to confiscate it from you so you can never summon me again!" the goddess judgingly yelled once more.

"Goddess Shiva," Aeris said, getting on her knees and palming her hands together, "We are your servants. We are here to serve you in whatever way you desire. You have served us in battle many times and now it's our turn to return the favor."

Tifa imitated Aeris by getting on her knees, except she didn't copy her prayer posture. She was looking at Shiva with innocent eyes, trying to show her that she was indeed a servant like her lover said. Shiva eyed both of them, their kneeled position and their white night gowns, covering their bodies with their pure and peaceful essence. They really did look like servants to her. They were humble in their appearance; they were humble in their body language; and they looked like genuinely good girls. It was written in their faces, especially Aeris's. She looked like she was comprised of light; a child of God.

"Explain to me what you were doing with my materia. Why were you using it in sexual ways?"

"We were showing our love and appreciation of you," Aeris stated. "It was our artistic expression of our love for you, my goddess."

Tifa was nodding in agreement while looking at Shiva.

"Artistic expression of your love for me?" Shiva said, unsure if she should believe Aeris so quickly. "You use sex to show that you love and admire someone that you don't necessarily have sexual feelings for?"

"Yes, as a form of art. Not to satisfy any sexual urges. Not to reach orgasm."

Shiva stared at Aeris. She thought it was an interesting creature that was kneeling before her. Everything about her, from her looks to her words, was resonating well with Shiva.

"Where is my materia now?" Shiva asked.

Aeris and Tifa both looked at each other.

"Ah…" Aeris began to say.

Tifa tried to push the materia out of her body, but she could not do it. Her perverted girlfriend had lodged it deep inside her that she would have to stand up with her legs spread about three feet wide to push it out.

 _Fuck_ , Tifa thought. _What kind of mess did I get into? Is this what we get for fucking around in a church?_

"It's… inside me," she finally said. "It's inside… my pussy."

Shiva's eyes widened. "Your _pussy_?" she said.

Tifa nodded her head slowly and said, "Yes."

Shiva put her hands on her waist. She looked at Aeris and then at Tifa.

"Take it out and give it to me," she ordered.

Tifa stood up and reached into her pussy. Her hand was messing around in there and it looked like she was masturbating, but she wasn't. In no time at all she pulled out the orb, covered in bodily fluids, and presented it to Shiva.

"Not like that. Clean that off and then give it to me," Shiva said while shaking her head.

Tifa took the bottom of her night gown and used it to start wiping the fluids off. This exchange between Tifa and Shiva, and how Tifa was digging into her own pussy, was really turning Aeris on. She could feel her dick get harder. And then there was Shiva's exotic and perfect form standing so close to her; standing with supreme authority. Everything about her was so sexy that Aeris could not control herself. There was a lot to stare at, but Aeris was mostly staring at her flat and firm blue stomach. It was driving her and her penis crazy, the way it subtly moved as Shiva breathed in and out. She wanted to lick her. Aeris wanted to lick Shiva all over.

"Here," Tifa sheepishly said, handing the materia to Shiva, "I hope this is good enough."

Shiva took it and looked at it. She then looked back at the girls and said, "You will get this back when you prove yourselves worthy."

Aeris slowly lowered her hands from her prayer position. It looked like she was about to say something, but she did not.

"You," Shiva said, pointing at Aeris, "you have a cock."

Aeris was surprised to hear that and immediately replied, "Yes."

Shiva removed the wrap of clothing around her lower body. "I have a cock too," she said.

The two lovers could hardly believe it. They both stared at the thick blue penis that hung from her body. It was flaccid and yet already looked almost a foot long. Aeris and Tifa, they were both mentally cheating on each other; they both wanted it inside them. It didn't matter which hole.

Shiva erotically lifted an eyebrow and said, "Do you girls like it?"

They nodded their heads like children.

"Do you want to please my cock and prove yourselves worthy?"

Tifa nodded as before, but Aeris said, "Yes, my goddess! We will do anything. We will do it _all_."

"Good," Shiva said, "it's nice to have such obedient little servants. Now… you're not getting anywhere _near_ my cock – not until you can show me that your tongues and faces exist as slaves to my feet. _Grovel at them!_ "

Tifa got back on her knees. Her and Aeris then kneeled even lower and crawled to Shiva's feet. They each got a foot to themselves, both picking the one that was closest to them. Almost in unison, they started licking the top of her toes. Aeris was giving them small reserved licks, while Tifa was running her tongue up and down all five toes. It felt so right to do this; they felt like they belonged here, like they were always supposed to be licking these goddess feet. Then Aeris switched to kissing the toes and then swiftly moved up and around the foot to kiss the ankle and lick the back of the heel. She was trying to get to know the foot. It was a large foot – the biggest she had ever seen, and also the most womanly. It was beautifully designed.

"You like it you sluts?" the goddess spoke. "You like being down there?"

They both moaned and nodded their heads. Aeris said, "I was supposed to be born doing this, my goddess."

Shiva enjoyed Aeris's words, but was unsatisfied that her partner did not deliver something similar.

"And what about you, bitch?" Shiva said, lifting her big toe and pointing it at Tifa's eye.

"Oh, my goddess, I… I love being down here. I love it just as much," she even used her hand to lightly stroke the back of Shiva's foot. But before she could suck on the lifted toe it was brought down. So she gave it a long kiss instead.

Shiva now smiled down at her. "Good slut. Good little whore," she said.

 _Aeris, you genius! Your plan worked. We're really down here licking the sexy feet of a true goddess!_ Tifa thought. She had no idea that her heart's desire would concoct a sexual plan this grand.

They were licking and kissing the top of Shiva's feet and toes, and they were doing it conscientiously, lovingly, and like loyal sluts. And yet the goddess began to grow slightly bored.

"Bitches!" Shiva snapped her fingers. "Look up at my dick. Do you see what you're doing to it? Not very much."

The ladies looked up and saw a minutely excited penis, and above that they saw a sexy face that demanded to be worshipped.

"It is your job, as my fucking sluts, to get this dick pointing almost at the ceiling. You got that? Why don't you two start tongue fucking my feet now. Take your tongues out and slide them in and out of my toes. I'm gonna teach you little girls how to use your tongues today. The taste of my feet will never leave your mouths after this session. Now do it, stick your tongues out and show them to me."

They did as they were told, lying there and looking up at Shiva with their tongues stuck out. They looked really lovely, the goddess thought. They both had that "I'm yours; please take me and fuck me" look on their faces.

"Good, good slaves. That's what I like to see. Now put those to good use and get in my fucking feet. Cram those fucking tongues in there."

And the girls did exactly that.

Shiva enjoyed getting her toes tongued for a while and then said, "Alright bitches, I want to sit down. Follow me."

She was getting excited, that's why. So she headed towards the closest church bench while lovely Tifa and Aeris crawled after her. Shiva sat down and stretched her arms out behind the bench. She then put one leg over the other and said, "Sluts, this foot should be big enough for both of you. Now you get to please my sexy sole, you lucky cunts."

Tifa's eyes glistened and Aeris was almost salivating. It was just so big and sexy, hanging there in the air. It wasn't normal for something to look so delicious. Shiva's sole was a super stimulus to the girls.

They got close to the foot, close enough that it nearly occupied their entire field of vision, and Tifa noticed the strength in the sole, considering it a sole for stomping. Shiva could easily crush anything beneath her foot. Any person, however strong they might be, would offer negligible resistance to her stomping them into oblivion. They smelled it first, being experienced foot lovers; they knew that's how sole worship should be initiated. And it smelled… exactly like it was supposed to smell: like a woman's foot. It did not have some other special smell due to her being a goddess.

Tifa eventually moved to the top of Shiva's foot, mostly worshipping her toes, while Aeris was at the bottom. There was a lot of foot in the middle not receiving any worship and goddess Shiva judged this as wrong.

"You," Shiva pointed at Tifa, "start tongue fucking my toes. And you," she pointed at Aeris, "press your whole face against my foot. Get really fucking in it. Enter my foot with your face and show me that you're my bitch forever. Get to work you wet cunts!"

They wasted no time and got right on it.

Aeris approached the god foot right away but slowly. When her face was about three inches away from it she stopped to process its structure. It was blue and beautiful; wrinkly, but not too much. It was thick and big and robust; not a soft foot. It looked like it weighed about ten pounds. Aeris approached it even closer and her eyes involuntarily closed out of pleasure. The look and smell of the foot was overwhelming. She pressed her face against it – her nose, her chin, her forehead. She was pushing her head in, moving it from left to right and making her eyelids touch the sole. She wanted her face on the foot, a very faint imprint of it on the sole.

Aeris was now using her body to drive her head into the foot. Quite some pressure was applied and she could feel her face slightly deform. Shiva's foot moved back and even her leg was being pushed, but just barely. She felt how badly Aeris wanted her foot.

"Persistent little girl," Shiva said. "Persistent little bitch. You want this fucking foot, don't you? Well you really did it to me now. The both of you bitches did it. You got my cock real fucking hard."

Tifa looked at the cock and it was _enormous_. Aeris's fully erect penis was at best three quarters its size. There was no way either of them could fit it in any of their holes.

"You, big tit beauty, come here and lick my cock. Lick it and masturbate it. You're gonna be my little cock girl while I deal with this slutty piece of ass right here."

Tifa crawled to Shiva's right side and quickly wrapped her hands around her divinely yet beastly dick. It was divine in its appearance because it looked like the most elegantly formed dick, straight and thick like a pillar. And beastly… because it could fuck any fleshy hole to complete destruction. Her hands firmly moved up and down, just barely touching each other at the fingertips due to the massive circumference of Shiva's love equipment. Yet however firm she made her grip the goddess cock would always be firmer. She then started licking it and kissing it with zest, and oddly enough, Tifa imagined that she was licking, kissing, and masturbating Shiva's foot.

Shiva pushed back. Not too hard, for that would easily hurt the much frailer lady. She pushed Aeris just enough so that her foot would return to its original position. And then she rubbed Aeris's face up and down. It was foot versus face and the foot won by a mile. Yet no one has ever been more satisfied with their victory like Aeris was with her defeat.

" _Oh… fuck_ ," Shiva said out of sexual excitement. She petted Tifa's head and then ran her fingers through her hair. "My dirty slut. My dirty little slut," she whispered to Tifa.

Tifa moaned and kept going at it in the same style, happy to be pleasing her goddess. Shiva moved her hand down and began rubbing Tifa's body. She was rubbing her all over: her back, her butt, her pussy. Then she went up and started groping her boobs.

 _What perfection. This girl is just about perfect. I'm impressed_ , Shiva thought while licking her lips. But Tifa was not the one she wanted to be dealing with at the moment. So she turned her attention to Aeris. She was kneeling before her, her elegant body clearly visible, but her head eclipsed by foot. It was almost resting on her but not quite; Shiva knew how much of her own weight she should hold back. As she maneuvered her foot around in subtle ways, Aeris's head swayed to the motion.

"You like to fuck girls with that cock of yours, don't you?" Shiva said.

"Yes, my goddess," Aeris murmured from behind the foot.

"You fucked so much pussy, didn't you? How many pussies did you ruin in all your life?"

"I… don't know. I've had sex with maybe fifty girls at the most."

"Fifty girls? Fifty different fucking pussies have been demolished by that dick?"

"I think so, goddess. Something like that," Aeris said, her words obscured by Shiva's foot.

"Does your momma know about your slutty fucking?"

"Mm… I don't think so…"

Then Shiva's voice turned more sexual. She said, " _Would you ever fuck your momma?_ "

Aeris was slightly shocked, but she knew she had to answer quickly. "No, never. Not my mother."

"Would you fuck her if I told you to?"

"… _Goddess_ …"

"'Goddess' what? I said: would you fuck her _for me_?"

"… For _you_? Yes I would, _I'd do it for you_ ," Aeris squeezed out the words.

" _Ha ha ha ha ha!_ " Shiva laughed madly. "What a fuck slut! You'd penetrate your momma's pussy with that big cock, huh? You would just be _plowing_ her poor little pussy with a monster like that. Her pussy _is_ little, right?"

"I'm sure it is compared to my penis, goddess," Aeris uncomfortably said. She was smelling the foot and pressing her head against it harder due to Shiva's grating words.

"I thought it would be. But it won't be anything new. You'd ruin it just like any other pussy you've ever ruined. Would that make you happy?"

"I'd only enjoy doing my mom to please you, goddess Shiva."

Shiva laughed again. "Good slave. I'd make you fuck your momma all day and all night. She'll be screaming her baby's name. At first you'll be doing it just to please me, but I'll train you two to want each other; to become addicted to each other. Make you fall in love and fuck fuck fuck. Don't worry, I'll make you wear a condom; you wouldn't want to impregnate your momma, now would you?" Shiva said, smirking audaciously.

"… She's not my biological mother, goddess. I was adopted. So there's no danger in going in raw."

"You little bitch," Shiva disappointingly said. "You better not be lying to me."

"She's not lying," Tifa said. "I met her mother; my girlfriend really was adopted."

"Aw, look how much she loves you," Shiva said to Aeris. "Rushing in to save you like that."

"I love her too. I love her very much."

"And I wanted you to take part in some hot fucking incest. It could still be semi incest. She did raise you since you were tiny, right?"

"Yes, my goddess, she did."

"Good. Then I'd still make you bitches sixty nine each other. Your giant cock would be fucking her mouth and throat. She would get her pussy eaten by you while you finger her asshole. You'll both be each other's desserts right after dinner."

This was almost too much to take in. Aeris and Tifa were at least mildly offended by Shiva's ruthlessly ongoing incestuous descriptions. Even from this dominating goddess, it was a bit over the edge. Tifa was more offended; she had a hard time handling the fact that her lover might be getting abused.

"Then you'll cum inside your momma's mouth and down her throat. Your quarter-liter of cum will go down her body and stay there for some time. You'll make her orgasm too and her pussy will spasm all over your face. Then you will take your fingers out of her asshole and lick them clean. Your cum will be inside her and her ass juice will be inside you. And then I'll come in and glaze the both of you sixty nining sluts with my cum. _Ha ha ha!_ It will be so _artistic_. You see, the both of you won't really be fucking; it will all be an artistic expression of love that you have for each other."

Aeris didn't know if Shiva's entire incest speech was crafted just so she could make that final statement, not really meaning what she said, or if it really was meant, every word of it, and Shiva just improvised and ended up mentioning the 'artistic expression of love' because it was there to use and would create a nice touch. A nice touch to use Aeris's own lexicon on her. In other words, she didn't know if Shiva was in some way teaching her a lesson or if she was just being sexually sadistic. Aeris thought that it was most likely the latter.

Shiva then tilted her foot to the side so she could look at Aeris's face. It was redder than before, due to her constantly pressing it against the foot. She also closed her eyes right away, which Shiva noticed was done to hide her upset expression.

"Are you okay, bitch?" Shiva said.

Aeris faintly nodded her head, but was unaware that it was too faint for Shiva to detect.

"Bitch?" Shiva asked for confirmation.

"Yes. Yes I'm okay."

"Don't lie to me."

"Everything is fine, goddess."

"Then why are your eyes closed? Open your fucking eyes."

Aeris slowly opened her eyes and revealed a look of anger, which she tried to hide but could not. In fact, she was disappointed with her anger, realizing that it showed a weakness in her ability to deal with being dominated. And also that her anger was directed at a goddess.

"What's wrong, cunt? Can't handle being fucked with like that?" Shiva said, and then lightly smacked the side of Aeris's face with her foot. Yet regardless of it being light for Shiva, it was still quite a startling smack for Aeris. It wasn't painful, but it was heavy and forceful – pushing her head a few inches. Shiva kept her foot pressed firmly against Aeris's face.

"Listen to me you little whore," Shiva began to say. "You don't have to enjoy it. You just have to take it in. You have to accept any fucking punishment I decide to give to you. Whether you end up loving it or hating it doesn't matter. You have to surrender yourself completely so that I can fucking use you in any way that will satisfy me. You understand all that?"

"Yes I do. Thank you for sharing your wisdom with me, goddess Shiva."

" _Shit._ I'll tell you one other thing. Your sexy girlfriend here, she really knows how to please a lady. Look at her go; licking and masturbating my cock like a madwoman."

Aeris looked over at her, and indeed, she was magnificent. The friction Tifa was delivering to Shiva's penis was more than enough to make an ordinary dick burst a while ago. Had that been the case, and if she moved on to a second one, it would have been dealt with by now as well.

"And you, what's with your cock being so fucking hard? I watched it stay hard as a rock while I was talking about you and your momma fucking with each other. You didn't let it shrink one bit. You were getting off on all that mom talk, weren't you, you kinky bitch?"

"I wasn't. I was getting off on having your lovely foot on my face," Aeris anxiously said.

"You could say what you want. It's okay, I'll let you. But I know you were really getting off to it. You're ashamed to admit it, but you wanted to masturbate your cock like you were sixteen again."

Shiva gave Aeris a sexual stare and Aeris looked like she was absorbing it. Shiva then used her foot to caress the side of Aeris's face. She combed the Cetra's hair with her toes.

"Fucking beauty," Shiva said. "I think you've had enough mind fucking for the day. Why don't you come here and kiss me." She formed a kissing gesture.

She then took her foot off of Aeris and put it on the floor. The hand that wasn't feeling Tifa was motioning a "come here" sign to the green-eyed beauty. So Aeris stood up and approached Shiva from the side opposite of Tifa, her erect penis protruding through her night gown. She looked at Shiva's face and then at her cold purple lips, waiting to receive love. Her eyes seemed to possess an endless amount of experience. Aeris knew that when she looked in the mirror her eyes looked like those of a virgin, but Shiva's looked so skillful that she could probably get young girls pregnant just by looking at them.

Aeris leaned in to kiss Shiva on the lips. She gave her a soft light kiss at first, the kind that lovers give to one another, and then she closed her eyes and really felt Shiva's lips touching her own. They started kissing passionately after that, Shiva nonverbally indicating that it was okay for Aeris to take control, and so she did. Aeris placed her hand on the back of Shiva's head and pressed both of their heads together. Being so close to a goddess, face to face, and leading the interaction was making Aeris dizzy. She enjoyed the sexual dizziness, letting it take her away to another dimension.

Tifa looked at them kiss, Aeris's peachy young face lightly grinding on Shiva's blue dominating one. She could not stand to look at them. Seeing her lover in such an act filled her with jealousy. It was one thing for her to engage in sexual acts with another woman, but to make such passionate love to one was something with a little more weight. It made Tifa's eyes watery. She wanted to see it stop; she wanted to destroy their love making. No one, not even a goddess, deserved to have Aeris's true love. No one qualified, not even the One True God. Only Tifa did.

If she could make Shiva cum, Tifa thought, then their kissing charade will come to an end. And the ice goddess was close, Tifa could tell; she had her hands around enough cocks to know. She also knew that if she went lower and played with Shiva's balls the sexual thrill would move up a notch. But she was worried about going there, for Shiva made no mention of anything getting touched other than her dick. However, another look at her princess – now sucking on tongue – forced one of Tifa's hands to go down there. She grabbed Shiva's balls and rolled them around in her hand. She then tickled the bottom of the scrotum. Shiva seemed to like it, as evidenced by her moving her hips forward a few times. And then she thrust her fingers into Tifa's pussy and began masturbating it with expert precision.

Tifa really felt Shiva's fingers. They were almost attacking her excited cunt. Yet at the same time they seemed to be hitting all the right places. Just like every part of her, Shiva's fingers were strong. Tifa felt so soft and vulnerable to their intrusion that her legs were acting jittery. She did not know how close she was before this, but now with the fingering she felt that she could cum at any moment. Her orgasm was already felt in many places of her body. She was numb, she did not want to move; she couldn't focus and her mind was soaked with sexuality.

 _Oh my god, I'm gonna fucking cum. But I'm taking you with me; you're gonna fucking cum too_ , Tifa thought. She was giving small fast licks to the head of Shiva's dick, her left hand was jerking the shaft, and her right was just about juggling the balls. It was a sublime masturbatory ensemble. But regardless of how well she was working it, it was Tifa's time that has expired.

" _Motherfuck!_ " Tifa screamed as her pussy underwent orgasm. She rode Shiva's fingers, shaking, and making as much use of them as she possibly could. Shiva was nice enough to let her finish, but when she did Shiva took her fingers out and shoved them in Tifa's mouth. All of this was done without Shiva even having to look over at her cock girl.

"Watch your fucking language, whore," the goddess said, now fingering the mouth. This took away one unit from adding pleasure to the colossal penis, but that didn't matter; it already reached the point of no return. The orgasmic sensation concentrated in her cock and she could feel it get hard as diamond.

"Back the fuck up!" Shiva yelled to Aeris.

The young lady did exactly that and both girls watched how the giant goddess's body shook as she was standing up from the church bench. Tifa pushed herself back and landed on her palms. _I got you. I slayed the fucking beast. Now shower me with my reward_ , Tifa thought as she stared at Shiva. The monster cock turned and pointed at her, and along with it so did the gorgeous blue woman – standing there, super feminine in her posture. She jerked her dick and screamed in her polyphonic voice. It was frightening, but it was sexy. Her thick sperm splashed on Tifa's face, and then Shiva worked her way down and painted her tits, her stomach, her pussy, her legs. She got covered in divine cum, her and her night gown. She kept getting hosed down, one splash after the other, that she even began to feel the weight of all that cum stuck on her thin clothing, slightly dragging it down.

The cumming soon came to a halt, and with that the relieved dick pressed and poked Tifa's forehead and then her cheek. Shiva was discharging every bit of her orgasmic cock by wiping it, pressing it, and caressing it against her sex slave's face. Aeris looked at her precious girlfriend, a cum-covered masterpiece, and greatly hoped that her goddess would order her to lick every last portion of sperm off her lover's sexy body. She wanted glazed Tifa more than anything right now.

"You sexy bitch, you made me cum," Shiva said.

"You made me cum first, goddess."

"Yes I did. We both fucking came. Now it's her turn. You hear me, my beautiful bitch? It's your turn to fucking cum," she said while turning to Aeris. "I'm gonna make this really fucking fast and really fucking hot."

Shiva grabbed the Cetra by the waist with both hands and effortlessly plucked her from the floor. She was held about two feet higher with a bewildered expression on her face. Then she got slightly tilted to the side and Shiva grasped her right leg and rotated her clockwise until Aeris hung upside down. She then got grabbed by both legs and lightly projected into the air, quickly getting caught by the hips. Her night gown no longer concealed her ladylike dick. She hung upside down, looking at Shiva's cum-oozing cock and feeling completely exposed and usable. She breathed heavily and waited for it to happen.

Aeris's hard-as-a-rock fifteen-inch flesh scepter was gluttonously swallowed by Shiva's big mouth. A flesh scepter is exactly what it was because anyone who ever saw it instinctively felt the need to place the humble lady on a pedestal. It wasn't swallowed entirely; just about ten inches so far, but Shiva was working her throat with the cock, and soon it would be. First she was moving her head back and forth like in regular cock sucking, but then she let her head rest and started moving Aeris. Her strong hands sunk into the flower girl's meaty hips. It wasn't painful; it was instead more sexually intensifying. Aeris's body swung, it swung with a clearly marked motion. It had to, for Shiva had a lot of cock to suck on and had to suck it fast. They both enjoyed it immensely, moaning and rolling their eyes up such that their pupils disappeared from sight.

Tifa sat there, wiping cum off her face and then eating it, just like the night before. Except this time it wasn't the cum of the girl she considered to be her soul mate. She sat there, staring at her. She stared at her soul mate, how she loudly exhaled. The sound of her sexual shrills partly stunned Tifa. She stared at how her soul mate was being used: rocked back and forth in the air, dangling almost like a ragdoll. She stared at how her cock was getting sucked on, like Shiva was glued to it. They both seemed to inhabit a primal state; the sucking just looked so visceral. And it was going all the way in now, fucking the goddess's throat. All of this was, again, too much for the busty luscious lady to take. It may have even been harder to watch than the kissing. She knew that she could never do this to her angel – pick her up and use her like a toy; make her get lost in her own mind due to being used like one. So Tifa turned her head away, unable to keep watching. And while Shiva's body still drove her crazy, she no longer adored her for all the wrong moves she took with Aeris.

 _You dirty bitch. You fucking cunt. You think you could do whatever you want to my Aeris? You are the dirtiest bitch I've ever seen; the things you said about her mother, fuck you. Some high and mighty goddess you are. I'll keep eating your fucking cum, but don't think that that means I love you. I only love and belong to one woman, and I hope she bends you over and fucks you in the ass really hard, and then fucks your dirty mouth right after, making you her bitch._ Tifa thought all of this while listening to the sounds of sex between her love and her not-quite-but-almost foe.

Drool covered Aeris's dick and was dripping off only to land on Shiva's. The upside down cock sucking, or self-throatfucking, was so intense, fast and focused that Aeris felt like she was getting milked. On one level she wanted it to be more relaxed so she could feel the intimacy between them, but on another level she preferred this version and how it made her feel like a puppet. She knew the orgasm was not far off and so she rested her legs on Shiva's shoulders, wanting to relax a good amount of her body and concentrate mainly on the magic happening in her giant loved penis.

The point was reached where her eyes were changing colors. Green turned into blue. Blue turned into yellow – a _sunshine_ yellow that abnormally illuminated her eyes. Yellow into red and back at default brightness. The pattern kept repeating, and although no one could see it, Aeris knew it was happening. She knew because she could clearly detect the shift in luminosity when yellow turned up. It did not occur on every yellow, but when it did the world looked brighter. When the sunshine broke out, Shiva's cock and stomach went from blue to white. And she still wanted to lick that stomach. Her tongue came out and she imitated doing just that.

 _It's time… to cum. I'm gonna cum in my goddess's mouth and down her throat. Oh my god, this is heaven. This is… fucking…_

" _I'm cumming!_ " Aeris cried out. " _I'm cumming, goddess!_ "

Tifa turned to look at her and Shiva took note of her remark as well. Cum gushed out and splashed the back of the divinity's throat. She flinched even though she was expecting it. There was just so much sperm, coming out with such force. A second dose was dealt and proved to be too much to contain in her mouth, so a portion of it was swallowed and a portion burst out of her mouth. Her eyes widened and she kept going with it. The small human girl that was almost weightlessly held in her hands had a goddess dick attached to her body. Shiva knew that she could fill up a girl's mouth, cunt and ass, and still have juice left for more holes. Cum kept getting pumped into her, it kept getting swallowed and sprayed out. Some of it went on the floor and some of it on Aeris. But only Tifa saw how messy the scene was. Her girlfriend was being held upside down with her cock fucking Shiva's head; cum was gushing out of Shiva's mouth from multiple areas, staining the wooden floor around them; they were sweating and moaning; and her love was enjoying a little cum shower. Eine kleine cum shower.

A little more head sex. A little more face fuck. A little more cock love… and then the moaning stopped and the rocking stopped. The cum shower stopped too. All extremely good things eventually come to an end. But "extremely good" was not Tifa's opinion of the act; pornographic art, yes, but something she wished to see happen to some other girl with a big fat dick.

Shiva slowly moved Aeris away from her, the penis sliding out with sperm dripping off it. The sperm also leaked and dripped out of Shiva's mouth. Yet before she took her completely out, Aeris grabbed onto the goddess's hips and pulled herself towards her stomach. She kissed it and licked it, and even tried to suck on it. Shiva was mildly surprised that her slut was still so sexually passionate right after orgasm. Because it wasn't a cuddly type of kissing; it was "I want sex" kissing. However, Shiva thought that enough was enough and so she took the young lady out of her mouth and away from her body. She then kneeled and gently placed Aeris on the floor, laying her down. The goddess looked around the three of them and there was cum all over the floor. There was cum on the angel dick girl and herself. And the girl with the big perfect tits could not be identified with all that was on her.

"Well," Shiva said, breathing loudly, "It seems like we all fucking came. There's fucking cum everywhere."

"Yes, goddess," Aeris replied. "All thanks to you. You caused this blessing."

"I didn't cause all of it, bitch. You and your slutty fucking girlfriend _made me_ cum. I didn't make myself fucking cum."

"That is correct, goddess." Aeris was panting. "We did our best to serve you."

"Good slave. And what about you, cunt?" Shiva said, looking at Tifa. "You're just gonna fucking sit there eating my cum without saying anything?"

"It was… _spectacular_. Thank you, goddess, for an experience unlike any other."

Shiva stood approvingly. "Well I guess you dirty cunts proved yourselves worthy. You will get my materia back, but only if you agree with my next demand."

Aeris and Tifa showed that they were listening carefully.

Shiva continued: "I have a couple of daughters – I have _many_ daughters, actually – but I have a couple of horny darlings who live and breathe fucking. Almost all they do is fuck. And I know they would love to get their hands on a pair of fresh human girls like you two. So what I want you whores to agree to do is to summon me sometime in the future using the same perverted ritual. Once you do that I will appear with my daughters and let them have their way with you. Is that clear, whores?"

Both girls were surprised to hear such an outlandish proposition, but they were nodding their heads, saying "yes, yes."

"Good, then my power is in your hands once more. Even though it's _I_ who owns _you_. But before I give it back, I'll let you know that I'll be bringing only two of my precious babies. I have much more than that who love to fuck, but if I bring any more, you sluts might get destroyed. And I _do_ care about my slaves. One of them is a true giant – bigger than me – she stands almost nine feet tall. She has a pussy, not a cock like me, and really loves it when girls make love to her asshole. She then loves to smother them with it and has conquered hundreds of girls with her ass." Shiva said that last part with pride, a mother's pride in her daughter's accomplishments. "My other baby has a cock, just like her momma, and she uses it like a weapon; she wields it like a fucking sword. And since she's not as big as I am, along with her cock, it's the perfect size for her to give you sluts a nice hard fucking. Tell me, bitches, does that sound like fun?"

"Yes, goddess, it does," Aeris said, getting up into a sitting position. "We will do our best to please your lovely daughters."

"I can't wait, goddess," added Tifa.

"Here, you earned this," Shiva said, turning her butt to Aeris and getting into a squat position. She put her hands on her thighs and pushed. She pushed a few more times and then a red orb became visible, getting squeezed out of her gorgeous behind. It was moving out ever so slowly, and then: "pop" – it shot to the floor, bounced, and landed on Aeris's knees. Her hands instinctively moved to grab the materia, but she was mesmerized by Shiva's butt and how it slightly gaped. She wanted to lick it and swirl her tongue inside it; she wanted to take it and sex it. Her cock was still hard, and the sight her eyes were fixed on was causing it to stay that way.

"There you go, sluts," Shiva stood normally again, breaking Aeris's concentration.

"Thank you, goddess," the Cetra said. "And thank you again for such a lovely session with you. We are forever grateful and forever yours."

Shiva put her hand on the left side of the obedient beauty's face and began gently stroking it. She was very satisfied with her and wanted to see her again.

"My daughters are really gonna enjoy you; they won't let go of you. You're gonna be one hell of a fuck for them, a fuck they shouldn't forget. And that's saying a lot with regards to my angels. And just in case you're wondering: no, we don't have sex with each other. I'm just a very open mother with some very open daughters. The ones that can fuck right in front of me, I can proudly talk about them and their fucking."

Shiva knelt and kissed Aeris on the forehead. Then she walked several feet away from the both of them. With her back facing them she said, "Try not to get any of that cum in your fucking pussy, unless you want to give birth to a demigod. Until next time, fuck sluts."

After those parting words, the same icy dust cloud that brought Shiva here appeared once more and shrouded the goddess. Five seconds could not pass before it started to fade. And then the girls observed that she was gone.

They turned their heads to look at each other and they looked in silence, processing the phenomenon that took place. Then Tifa turned her head to look back at where Shiva disappeared.

"… _Bitch_ ," she angrily said.

Aeris looked confused.

"What a _bitch_!"

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Aeris asked with negative anticipation.

Tifa looked back at her love and yelled, "Shiva! She is such a fucking cunt!"

"What? Why? You can't say that."

"I can't say that? After the kind of shit she pulled on you – talking about your mom like that? She is the _dirtiest bitch ever_."

" _You can't say that!_ Shiva is our goddess! She can say and do whatever she wants! What is wrong with you…?" Aeris said, very disappointed in her girly.

Tifa saw the disappointment in her eyes and it pained her to see her so upset.

"Princess… what you did was _brilliant_. I loved it. What we just went through was erotic and exotic _as fuck_. And Shiva is hot as fuck. Don't get me wrong, I worship that body of hers just as much as you do. Look, I can't stop eating her cum," she licked her right shoulder, which was covered in the sticky substance. She then swallowed the sperm. "Yum. Goddess cum tastes so good. So yeah, Shiva is a work of art, and she turns sex into art, but she is twisted and perverted as fuck. She lets her artistic sexual vision spiral out of control. I love you, sweetheart, and I love what you did for both of us. And I love Shiva too; I just can't stand that part of her. Anyone that upsets you in any way, even if it's the Alpha and the Omega God, will receive some sort of "fuck you" from me."

Aeris's frown turned into a partial smile. Tifa really did mean every word of what she said.

"I'm glad you loved it. And I'm glad that I mean so much to you. You are my world as well. But Shiva has rights that you and I don't have. She's a supreme goddess and we need to know our place around her. The vile things she said about me and my mom are between me and goddess Shiva, and I'm sorry to say but that's really none of your business. It was a goddess talking down to her slave, flexing her overwhelming superiority over someone she knew to be one thousand times her inferior. So… you show her the love and respect she deserves by eating every last drop of her divine cum. I'm not helping you this time, my love."

"Of course, my darling. I was planning on doing that anyway. I told you that goddess cum tastes so fucking good, didn't I? And you're not inferior to _anyone_. Let alone by a thousand fucking times."

Aeris smiled even more now. She put her hand around her hard dick and stroked it slowly. With her other hand she grabbed the materia on her knees and brought it to her face. She smelled it and closed her eyes while doing so.

" _Oh… this smells so good…_ " Aeris whispered to herself.

She watched Tifa lick and eat sperm, and then she crawled to her.

"Oh hi princess," Tifa sweetly said. "You came here for some cum?"

"No. Smell this," she quickly put the materia under her lady's nose. "Inhale it really well."

She did what she was told and the expression on her face indicated that what she just smelled was familiar and lovely.

"Oh god, I love that smell," Tifa said.

"Yeah? What does it smell like?"

"It smells like fuck."

Aeris giggled and moved her face closer to her lover's. She made sure that their foreheads touched and then began speaking in a low romantic tone.

"Does it smell like a woman's ass?"

"Yes… like a dirty fucking asshole," Tifa said, imitating her soul mate's tone.

"You like women's dirty assholes?"

"I _love_ women's dirty assholes?"

"Whose other dirty asshole do you love to smell?"

"Mm… this hot sexy babe's right here," she said while sticking her cum-covered finger in Aeris's mouth. Aeris then sucked on it. "I fucking love you, you know that?" Tifa added.

"I love you too… _I love you too_. And if you think that the way I'm speaking about her, that I love Shiva more than you, then you're sadly mistaken. I love no one more than this busty brown-eyed sex goddess."

Aeris dropped the materia and wrapped her arms around Tifa. They lightly fell to the floor and started kissing. Both of them knew that they didn't have ordinary pussy-penetrative sex yet, and Aeris was still hard. So she positioned herself on top of Tifa, slippery with all that cum on her, and finally dug herself inside. They were exhausted, they wanted to go home so they could eat and rest a little. They knew it would be better to replenish themselves before such an act. But they really couldn't do any of that – true love forced them to sweat and moan again while they engaged in their fucking.


	3. Scepter of the Angels

**THREE**

 **SCEPTER OF THE ANGELS**

They were having sex. Or rather, she was sexing her. A drop of sweat ran down Scarlet's cheek as she relentlessly pounded her new young slave. The slave was moaning and groaning, and it seemed like she was closer to agony than to pleasure.

"Take it you weak little bitch," Scarlet threateningly said. "Take it you fucking puny whore. I'm really gonna fuck you up today. Kya ha ha! _I'm gonna fuck you up! Kya ha ha ha ha!_ "

She had her blonde hair tied up, as usual, and was wearing nothing but a well-endowed strap-on dildo. Her slave was standing yet leaning forward due to being bound by a hefty wooden bondage yoke. She was completely naked. Scarlet was entering and exiting her pussy with great force and speed – about three entrances per second. The slave, every so often, would lift her heels because of her restrained condition. It was a psychological technique she unconsciously used to make herself believe that she wasn't entirely bound. Her hands were the only parts of her she could see, and the rest of her body felt detached and like it belonged to her mistress. She felt very vulnerable behind the yoke and expected anything to happen.

Scarlet then leaned forward, putting her left hand on the yoke and her right hand on the girl's stomach, squeezing it.

"You like getting fucked in a real dungeon like this? Makes you feel like a big girl?" she said in a quieter voice.

But the slave did not answer; she just kept groaning. This caused Scarlet to squeeze her stomach harder, and using her left hand, she now even grabbed her slave by the hair and pulled her head back so that it touched the yoke.

" _Aaaah! Mistress, it hurts!_ " yelled the girl.

"It hurts because you didn't answer my fucking question."

"I… _ah!_ I like it, mistress."

"You like what?"

"… _I like getting fucked._ "

Scarlet let go off her stomach and said, "Yeah? You like getting fucked? You like getting fucked by a real woman, don't you? A real woman with some serious equipment. A woman who can control you and force the fucking orgasms right the fuck out of you. Well you know what? No more sex for you. No more cock, no more fuck. You came way too many fucking times already." She then let go off her hair.

The slave stopped getting sexed and felt the dildo slowly exit her body. Scarlet then walked into her view and stood right in front of her face, unbinding the slave's restraint. The young girl watched her mistress stand so close to her and became overwhelmed by her raw sexual appearance. She saw how the sweat trickled down her sexy body, how sexed up this made her look, and just wanted to lick her forever. She wanted to be her slave forever.

"Suck my fucking cock, bitch, while I take this shit off," said the mistress, shoving her dildo in the girl's mouth. She sucked and sucked, but before she could get used to it, the yoke opened and Scarlet pulled out.

"That was over before it even began, wasn't it, bitch? Get the fuck up and go in your cage," she pointed to a cage in the corner with two dog bowls inside.

The slave slowly stood up and started walking towards it.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Scarlet screamed. She then grabbed the slave and dominatingly walked her to the corner. She made the girl open the cage and sit herself inside, for it was too small to stand in. Scarlet put a lock on the door and latched it.

"I don't know when I'll be coming back, you cunt. But when I do, you better be ready to fuck."

She turned around and started walking away; her gorgeous body lustfully stared at by the inexperienced sex-hungry girl. And as she stared she saw her mistress extend her arm upwards and raise her middle finger, laughing, "Kya ha ha! Kya ha ha!"

Scarlet walked to where her clothing lay and got dressed. She slipped into her red high heels and used her finger to help pop her feet in completely. Picking up a mirror, she then eyed herself – looking dazzling as always. Her red dress made her look striking and lively. Her entire appearance screamed "I'm better than you'll ever be," and the look in her eyes indicated that just a few wrong moves with her will have Scarlet mercilessly bring about your destruction.

She put the mirror down and walked up to a door, opening it and then stepping outside. The door slammed and Scarlet locked it, leaving her slave girl locked up in a little cage with a small portion of food and water in a dimly lit room.

The two sexy young ladies, dressed in business attire, were walking around in one of the higher floors of the Shinra building. Aeris was wearing a light brown skirt and a light green shirt, which was mostly hidden beneath a checkered black-and-brown business coat. She also wore a pair of narrow glasses. Tifa looked less traditional, displaying a black skirt and white shirt, with a matching black coat that looked about one pound lighter than Aeris's. It was all a disguise so they could effortlessly maneuver themselves around the building's premises.

"I know that bitch is here somewhere," Tifa said. "I've wanted to get my hands on her ever since that day. She's all the way at the top now, but today I'll make sure she becomes a true bottom feeder."

"Literally too," Aeris said. "And like I told you before, I would normally never do this to anyone against their will, but anyone who tries to _kill you_ ," her face turned violent, "will only get the finger of God from me."

Their heels clapped as they smacked the floor with them, and a few employees looked their way, admiring how exquisite the girls were. Tifa moved her hand over to touch Aeris, but she only made a swift movement before quickly realizing that she couldn't do that here. She ended up touching the base of her thick penis for a split second. Aeris slightly lifted her head and smiled knowingly.

"We just had sex, what, like two hours ago? And you're still having a hard time appearing professional?"

"Fuck you," Tifa responded. "You're sexy as fuck and you know it. Plus, I have a fucking pussy, you don't; you have a monster between those sexy legs of yours. And that monster likes to take its time charging itself up."

"Except a few days ago, when we were with Shiva. It wouldn't go down at all, remember? Both of you turned me on so much, and both of you got to steal my cum. And only _then_ it dropped."

"Wouldn't it be great if we could summon Shiva and see her fuck that bitch up? I know we can't do that, but I'd love to see her be ruthless to that stuck-up cunt. Just imagine seeing Shiva grab her and fuck her in the ass with her king cock. She'd be sliding her back and forth – her feet removed from the ground."

Aeris giggled, and then put her hand over her mouth. "You're such a dirty girl," she said. "It would be bad enough if it went in her pussy, but in her ass? She deserves to get punished, but that would just end the poor lady in a horrific way, and I don't want that happening to anyone. Especially from us."

As they were walking and talking, a somewhat attractive middle-aged lady noticed them from across the room and decided to approach them with her assistance. She was quickly walking towards them, correcting her hair and straightening her clothes. She was dressed in gray business attire, similar in structure to Tifa's, but not as stylish.

"Excuse me, ladies," the female employee said as she approached them from the side. "Excuse me."

They turned to face her, both looking at her like bosses.

"Hi!" she said in an overly excited manner. "You two look like you're new here; I don't think I've seen you here before. Are you looking for someone? Or perhaps I can help you get something?"

She was smiling and nodding her head, shifting her focus quickly from Tifa to Aeris. It also looked like she was slightly bowing to them.

Tifa raised an eyebrow to her enthusiastic behavior and thought, _yeah, we're looking for the queen bitch._

"Um… we're looking for…" Aeris began to say.

The lady was gazing at her with widened eyes and hands clasped together, highly anticipating her every word.

Then all of a sudden, in the distance, " _Kya ha ha!_ " was heard.

Aeris stopped speaking and she and Tifa looked at each other. They then turned their pretty heads to face where the familiar laugh came from. Scarlet just walked out of the elevator with several employees stepping out behind her, and she headed straight for the restroom, which was nearby. As she entered it the girls looked at each other again and then back at the lady who was trying to aid them.

"We don't really need any help at the moment," Tifa said. "Thanks for your offer, but we know where we need to be."

After saying that, she flashed her a half-smile, turned around and started walking away.

"Thanks. Bye," Aeris sweetly said, and then followed her girlfriend.

The lady stood there, a little disappointed that their conversation was so short-lived.

"… You're welcome!" she yelled, her tone indicating that she wanted them to remember and think well of her.

Her eyes wandered to inspect their lower bodies as they moved away from her. She stared at their bubbly butts and monumental legs. _God bless you two_ , she thought. _You girls are even more beautiful than Scarlet. Oh, I would give one hundred thousand gil to be used by you two in whatever way you want. Fuck, I'm gonna masturbate and cum hard all week thinking about how you angels walked away from me._

As the girls progressed their way to the restroom, Tifa turned to Aeris and uttered, "What a weirdo."

They arrived at the door and Aeris placed her hand on it.

"Ready to fuck?" Tifa asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

"I'm ready. I'm _ready. To. Fuck._ "

The Cetra's beautiful hand slowly pushed the door open. She entered first and her lover was right behind her with her palm lightly pressing against Aeris's butt. On the right were bathroom stalls, all empty. Up ahead were several sinks and a long mirror. The girls saw Scarlet's reflection on the right side, but her actual form was obscured by the last stall. She glanced their way just to see who entered and then quickly focused back on herself, not recognizing who she saw. They calmly walked towards her, their eyes locked onto her reflection.

"You're mine, cunt," Tifa whispered with an evil gaze.

Then, what forced Scarlet to look at them again, and with more intent, was their blazing gorgeousness. Her previous glance at them was enough to have their perfect-ten outlines branded into her brain. She stared at them, and saw them staring at her. She instantly wanted them, and it looked like they were interested in her as well. And then her perception went into full gear and she could not believe that it was happening at this time, at this place.

As they got near, Scarlet started saying, " _You fucking_ —" and then Tifa's hand grabbed her by the jaw, canceling her next words. Aeris swept behind her and wrapped her arms around Scarlet, making sure she stayed in place. She didn't try to resist or even make grunting noises; she just stared angrily into Tifa's eyes.

Tifa made a fist with her other hand and said, "If you try to scream, I'll punch your stomach in a way that you'll never forget."

Scarlet tried to speak, but her words were mumbled, so Tifa slightly eased her grip.

"What do you want from me?" the current co-president of Shinra corporation scornfully said.

"It's really simple: all we want to do is fuck you."

"… Fuck me?"

"Fuck you," Tifa confirmed.

They stared at each other in this uncomfortable position for a few seconds. Then Aeris squeezed one of Scarlet's boobs and licked her neck.

"She's sweaty," Aeris said. "I think she just had sex."

Tifa scanned her up and down. It was especially evident in her hair.

"You _do_ look sexed up. Tell me, who did you fuck, and where?"

Scarlet threw her a smirk and said, "I fucked your mother. And where? In her ass."

Tifa squeezed her face harder than she did before and put her clenched fist a few inches away from it. Involuntarily, Scarlet struggled a little, but Aeris hugged her harder.

"Where did you fuck," she repeated more seriously, and reluctantly eased off her jaw once more.

"In the conference room. In the break room. No, I fucked one of Hojo's freak monsters in his lab. _Kya ha ha ha ha!_ "

Aeris and Tifa both looked at each other.

"You know he's got some sexy babes in there. They're fucked up though," she went on laughing.

"I'm about to turn _you_ into a freak if you don't hurry up and answer me."

Scarlet saw that Tifa was about ready to do it, and there was nowhere to go except tell the truth. She didn't want to gamble by telling lies, most of which she was sure were unbelievable.

"There's a dungeon on the lowest basement level. I just got done fucking one of my bitches down there."

"Take us there," Aeris ordered. "You just had an appetizer, and now it's time to experience a pair of real women." She caressed Scarlet's nipple and then started massaging her pussy.

"Okay, let's go," she said with her eyes closed, simultaneously going through feelings of lust and disgust.

"Act completely casual," Tifa said. "If you try anything while we're walking out there, I'll kick your head right into a wall, and that'll spell the last sentence in the book of your life."

"Let's just go already," Scarlet said with a hateful tone.

"Don't try _anything_ ," Tifa said, and then slowly let go off her while also lowering her fist. Aeris let go as well. As she was set free, Scarlet turned her head to Aeris and gave her a strange look. A look that said "what do you think you're doing?" But the dear Cetra just smiled at her capriciously.

They started walking out, Scarlet leading the way and the girls following. They left the restroom and headed for the elevator, all three looking excellent to any observers. And they were definitely the apple of _her_ eye, the employee that previously approached the girls.

 _Oh wow, they're walking out together_ , the Shinra employee thought. _Three perfect pearls rolling away. Oh I hope she treats them right. I hope she gives them whatever it is they came for. Oh god, I wish they go somewhere and have the best sex ever, just the three of them._

The ladies stepped inside the elevator and Scarlet pressed the bottommost button. The door closed and they began their descent. Scarlet stood facing the door. She put her hands on her waist, looked up and sighed. The girls stood behind her.

"You think you can just bust in here and fuck the most powerful woman in the world? You really think you can get away with that shit? You're gonna fuck me, go home, and then masturbate to the fact that you fucked me, aren't you?" She said that last sentence with angst.

"Masturbate _really_ hard," Tifa said.

"Fuck you. I'm really gonna fuck you up for this."

"I don't think you're in any position to be making threats, you cunt. You make another one and us fucking you will become the least of your problems," Tifa menacingly said.

Scarlet turned furious and started yelling. "You caused us a lot of trouble, a lot of damage, a lot of _fucking money! What did you expect me to fucking do!?_ And now you want revenge for me trying to kill you? For all the shit that you did?!"

Her screams were met with silence. Then, seconds later, Aeris said, "You're a wicked woman; you deserve what's coming to you. We will cleanse you with our sexing. It will be a type of exorcism. A sexorcism."

Scarlet almost laughed, but withheld from doing so.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, cutie, but I've got so many demons in my pussy and ass that your cleansing might just fire back at you."

"Demons? Great. It just so happens that I come equipped with the scepter of the angels."

Scarlet turned her head slightly to Aeris's side and said, "Don't worry, baby, I'm burning for you too. You got me all wet and ready to go back there."

Then the elevator stopped and the door slid open. The three of them looked ahead.

"After you, Miss President," said Tifa.

Meanwhile, in the restroom that the ladies just left, the middle-aged Shinra employee was occupying one of the bathroom stalls. One of her legs was placed on the toilet seat and her underwear was moved to the side. She was masturbating herself – two fingers in her pussy from one hand, and two fingers in her primary waste disposer from the other. She was doing herself intensely, wanting to cum quickly. Of course, she was thinking about _them_.

She imagined Tifa standing while Aeris and Scarlet were kneeling on opposite sides of her. They were kissing her hands and sucking on her fingers. Scarlet was in love; she gently held Tifa's hand in her own and kissed it at a consistent rate with her eyes closed. Aeris had both of her palms on the floor and sucked each finger individually. She sucked on the middle finger and then moved on to the index finger, covering it with her doll-like mouth, moving her head up and down.

Then Tifa began fingering their mouths; index and middle in both of theirs. Aeris had a happy face on. She would be smiling if her mouth wasn't occupied. But it did not stop her from laughing, which she soon did. It was a sexual laugh, full of enjoyment from being used by her lover. Scarlet started laughing too, loving the fact that Tifa was digging into her face. There was gagging from both of them as Tifa went deeper. And then they both grabbed her hands and started using them to gag themselves, letting her know that she was their object of worship.

"Suck and gag on them like cocks!" Tifa screamed. "Suck and gag on them like fucking cocks! Two fucking cocks in both of your mouths! And you know what fucking cocks do when they get sucked on like this?" Tifa intensified her fingering. "They fucking cum! Fucking cocks fucking cum!"

After that, the Shinra employee ejaculated. She squirted all over the toilet due to her perverted thoughts and double masturbation. She then slowly moved her leg off the toilet and put her hands on her head.

"Thank you, my sweet ladies," she said. "God bless you."

She opened the door for them and they all looked inside.

"Go in there and let them know you're here," Tifa told her.

"The only kind of person that would stick around in a dungeon is a fucking slave," Scarlet replied.

"I don't care. Step inside and make some noise."

Scarlet walked in with her nose held high and her chest thrust out. She swung her shoulders and quickly shook her head. "Bitch! Mommy's home!" She yelled.

There was no reply.

Scarlet turned to face the girls and said, "Sorry ladies, but my bitch is not allowed to speak unless she's asked a question." She turned back around and screamed, "Bitch, answer me!"

Then they all heard, "Welcome, mistress!"

Scarlet folded her arms and tapped her right foot. "See, the only cunt that's in this room is her cunt."

Tifa and Aeris slowly made their way into the dungeon. Tifa closed the door and they both started walking through, looking around like tourists and giving each piece of equipment they saw an equal amount of attention. There were floggers, whips, bondage harnesses, monogloves, ball gags, and many more restraints used for BDSM play. Aeris even noticed a straitjacket lying on a table. She instantly imagined Scarlet wrapped inside one while hanging upside down from the ceiling. She then imagined using her penis to pound Scarlet's face – grabbing her by the back of the head and drilling her mouth nonstop like a pussy.

Then up ahead they saw the slave girl. She was sitting in a cage that was no more than three feet tall. Her heels touched her butt and her head was almost resting on her knees. She had her arms around her legs, looking curiously at the two new beauties. "Who were they" was the expression written on her face. She was a small girl who seemed to be not at all judgmental. She didn't even look like an ordinary slave with her calm nonsexual appearance. Sitting in that cage was a young girl whose demeanor communicated that she was sitting safely in her room in her parent's house.

"You know, I'm flattered; you girls got all dressed up just for me," Scarlet said, looking at her fingernails. "You put yourselves at risk _just for me_."

"What can we say? You're a very special lady," said Aeris.

Then Tifa put her hand on the bondage yoke that held the slave girl not too long ago. She said, "You're going in here," while looking at Scarlet.

"Pfft," the blonde-haired blue-eyed mistress scoffed. "Fuck you; _you're_ going in there."

Aeris was looking at the slave intently and said, "She's not really your…"

"Daughter?" Scarlet finished for her.

"Yeah."

"Do I look that motherfucking old?"

"I didn't think so."

"Plus, my daughter would look like a fucking queen."

Tifa kept looking at Scarlet and this time she screamed, "Bitch, get in here now!" But Scarlet just stood there and flashed her the middle finger. Tifa paced towards her and grabbed her by the back of the neck. She quickly walked her to the yoke and slammed her down on it.

" _Get the fuck off me! Get your fucking hands off me!_ " Scarlet yelled and struggled. " _Hey motherfucking cunt, do you fucking hear me?! I said get the fuck off me, you dumb fucking bitch!_ "

 _Smack!_ Tifa's hand struck against her face. It wasn't too hard; just enough to momentarily silence her.

Upon seeing this, the slave girl reacted with shock; she nearly jumped in her cage. At first she thought the ladies were just a couple of her mistress's high-class girlfriends, but now she saw that a serious situation was at hand.

"Get in," Tifa repeated.

"Get in or we'll have to force you in," Aeris joined her lover.

Scarlet stared at Tifa like she wanted to send her to hell. "Fuck you," she whispered to herself.

"That's it, we're putting you in," said Tifa. And so she began doing exactly that. Aeris jumped in right away, and all Scarlet did was mutter profanities like a growling dog.

Once she was set in place, her clothes were next to go. Aeris took part in that activity, for she enjoyed undressing girls. Ever since she acquired the body of a woman she became fascinated with undressing her own self. She would stand next to a mirror and slowly bring her skirt down until her butt stuck out. Then she would slowly pop it back in and repeat the process. This self-show would continue longer than what most would deem appropriate, with Aeris marveling at erotically undressing multiple parts of her body.

Before she took off anything else, her hands went underneath Scarlet's dress and straight for her panties. She thought that was the perfect thing to start with. Sliding them off slowly, Aeris was feeling as much legs as she could. She was lightly massaging them while going down, and getting an erection in doing so.

"Up, up," she said, tapping Scarlet's heels with her fingers.

Scarlet lifted her right leg and then her left, giving the lustful Cetra her underwear. She and Tifa stared into each other's eyes the whole time. Then Aeris put the panties in her coat pocket and went on to removing more garments.

"So what the fuck are you gonna do? You're gonna grunge fuck me? Fuck me till I can't move?"

"I think my angel already told you what we're gonna do. Although grunge fucking sounds like a good idea for a warm-up," Tifa answered. She now started undressing herself and changed the topic. "That girl over there, does she want to be here?"

Scarlet could not help but turn hysterical. She gave Tifa the comedic version of the "are you serious?" look.

"That little bitch? There's nowhere on the fucking _planet_ that she'd rather be than being cramped in that cage waiting to serve me. She'd fucking turn away from heaven to remain at the bottom of my feet."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that is. That is fucking so. 'So' is exactly what the fuck that is," Scarlet mockingly and laughingly said. "That bitch came from a rich family. Not as rich as me, but still. She had everything growing up; lived in a mansion all her fucking life. She had acres of green grass to dance around in; servants that catered to her fucking ass; mommy and daddy that loved her so. And what did she decide to do? Trade all that in for that fucking cage and to be treated like shit by me," she said with a superior smile. "And she loves it. Kya ha ha! She loves it! She gave up being pampered for being abused! I punch her, I kick her, I spit on her face; I slap her face like I did yours when we were on Sister Ray. _Kya ha ha ha ha!_ I step on her fucking head!"

"You evil fuck. I'm really gonna enjoy doing all that shit to you, and then multiply it by ten."

"Well come the fuck on then! Fuck my ass already, you pussy bitch! What the fuck are you waiting for?!"

"Don't worry, our dear sister," Aeris interrupted. "We will help you soon enough."

Scarlet turned her head to the side, but the yoke blocked her view of the back. She said, "What the fuck are you doing back there, smelling my ass, you dirty bitch?"

 _Smack!_ Tifa slapped her again.

"You speak to my angel with respect, you got that?" Tifa said, kneeling forward and pointing her finger at Scarlet.

" _Stop it!_ " a voice cried out. " _Please don't hurt her!_ "

The two ladies that could turn to face her did just that. Her hands hooked the front of the cage and she rattled against it. At first she gave them an angry look, but then it dissolved into sadness. They were so gorgeous that they overpowered her disapproval and shoved her into a questioning state. She could not bring herself to yell at these goddesses; they were vastly prettier than her and even moderately prettier than her beloved mistress.

Aeris walked over to the slave girl and started speaking to her. "Hey, sweetie. Is all that true? Do you really love it here that much?"

The look on her face indicated that she wanted to respond, but with Scarlet in her presence she was too scared to take that risk.

"Didn't I tell you just a few moments ago that that bitch answers to no one but me?"

"Well then I guess you're gonna have to order her to answer to my princess," said Tifa. "Tell her that she now has two mistresses: you and Miss Gainsborough. Do it or I'll…" she wrapped both of her hands around the ferocious lady's neck.

" _Fucking motherfucker_ ," Scarlet said of Tifa. "Hey bitch! Answer her! Do whatever the fuck she says!"

"Yes, mistress!" the slave replied.

"So?" Aeris was waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I love it here. I love mistress Scarlet." Nervousness surrounded her every word.

"Does she really do those awful things to you?"

"… They're… they're not awful. They're the things my mistress chooses to do. They're not awful," she said while shaking her head, finding it difficult to disagree with such a mouthwatering female.

Aeris could tell that the girl was really into her, so she took off her shoe and held it close to the slave. "Do you want to smell? Do you like feet?" she said, wobbling her shoe.

"Uh-huh," the girl's head kept nodding.

Aeris pressed the shoe against the cage and the girl inhaled it, closing her eyes and spiraling off into a trancelike state. She already gave herself to her. This superior woman, whoever she was, came in and took her away expending zero effort.

Tifa looked on as her darling used her powers to grab, mold, and manipulate the mind of a seemingly committed slave. She was like a magician when it came to girls; she could get any girl she wanted. Even straight girls would most likely be prone to her optimized-for-seduction ways.

Tifa took her brassiere off and was down to just her panties. What voluptuousness her body was! An hourglass figure like hers even made Scarlet mentally salivate. She was standing there, with gravity being so lucky as to hold every cubic millimeter of her body in place, and pressing her sexy weighty body against the floor.

"Hey sex piper," she called to Aeris, "enough with luring young girls away; I think it's time to show this cunt the body of an angel. And then fuck her. Fuck her like an angel fucks a demon."

The angel heard that and gave a goodbye look to the slave. She put her shoe on top of the cage and turned to where the party was forming.

"It looks like she's already looking at an angel."

Tifa giggled and then started touching the only part of her that was still covered. Aeris slipped off her other shoe and walked slowly towards her lover while unbuttoning her coat. It didn't take long for her skirt to be the only thing left on her.

Both of them, with their perfect luscious bodies, stood just inches away from Scarlet's face. She was eyeing them uncontrollably; they could not possibly be this sexy, she thought. But they were.

Scarlet gritted her teeth and then said, "Well what the fuck, you're just gonna tease the demons in my pussy like that?"

Aeris unzipped her skirt from the back and started stripping it down. She had no panties on because for her they were useless. Her body swayed to the sexual rhythm that was building in her mind while her skirt kept sliding lower and lower…

"Tease you… tease you… I'm gonna tease you… _with my cock!_ " Her penis catapulted from behind her skirt and nearly slammed Scarlet in the face. It was only half erect, but it still looked beastly. The mistress-slave looked at it with a dumbfounded expression and then quickly looked at Aeris's face. That sweet well-mannered girl carried _that_ around all this time? Instead of a delicious peachy pussy she had a brutal goliath dick mounted onto that soft frame? These may have been Scarlet's thoughts, given the look her eyes delivered to the Cetra. But the lovely girl just stood there, with her hands now held behind her back, smiling that angel smile and giving those long carnal blinks.

"Do you like it, Miss President?" she remarked, while her skirt slid off and fell to the floor. She stepped outside of it and flung it back with her foot.

"Screw her, and what she thinks," Tifa said, grabbing Scarlet by the jaw again. She then took Aeris's penis with her other hand and used it to poke the bound woman in the eye. She swirled it around her eyelid, which of course closed instinctively, and said, "You see this? This is what's gonna fuck you. This is what's gonna go inside every one of your fucking holes. Your body, your mind, and your soul will be cleansed by this holy scepter. Here," she stopped swirling it and brought it close to her own mouth, "let me initiate this crazy fuck fest."

She took her girl in her mouth and shook her inside, slapping the inside of her cheeks. Then she sucked it normally for a short while. Her hand was on Scarlet the whole time and her eyes stared into her lover's. Not a minute passed until she moved her head away from the dick and offered it to the woman in the red dress. Her dress was the only piece of clothing left on her body.

"Suck it. Open your mouth and suck it." She let go off her face. "See, I was such a nice girl to prepare it for you. It's harder, it's wetter, and if you bite it… just remember what I told you in the bathroom. My fist and your stomach are gonna make transcendental love."

Scarlet hung her head low and had her eyes closed. She looked like she was contemplating her imprisoned situation. She was not going to let them have it. She was not going to let them have their way with her; have them use and abuse her like this; have them push her eyeball inside her skull by shoving a giant dick in it. Not the co-president of Shinra Corporation. So she started laughing. It was a quiet laughter at first, with her body just visibly shaking and her face grinning, but then it escalated to the level of vocals.

She laughed and laughed, and then, through the recesses of her stomach she burst, " _Kya ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_ " She threw her head up and looked right into her green eyes. " _Give me that fucking cock! I'll show you dirty whores how to suck fucking dick! You won't have any fucking cum left after I'm done with you! Your cock will—_ "

Aeris grabbed her by the head and thrust her penis into her mouth. She was ramming her hard, slamming the back of her throat right away. There was a hint of anger written on the angel's face, and more than a hint written in her body language. She was pounding Scarlet's head with a vengeance.

"Oh no, you're not gonna teach us anything! We're the ones that are gonna rework your brain! My cock is gonna rip right through any defense you put up! And your holes will drain it when I want them to drain it!"

Aeris then raised her left leg and put her foot on Scarlet's bound right hand. She almost stepped on it, actually.

"Hold my foot! Hold my fucking foot!" her words fiercely flew out.

Scarlet grabbed it and held it tightly, while Aeris slightly hopped around on one leg, trying to find a stationary position. As she found her balance the head sex became even more unrestrained. It didn't even look like she was having sex with someone's head, but rather like she was possessed and rapidly piercing someone with a blade that happened to be attached to her pelvis. She needed to exorcise the demons out of Scarlet's first hole.

Tifa watched her lover with delight. She never saw her in such frenzy, but this is the kind of sexual interaction she was proud of seeing from her one and only. To strictly use girls as play things – outlets that she could exploit to indulge her body and mind. But that is not quite how Aeris viewed what she was currently doing.

" _Ooh, yeah… fuck that face, sweetie,_ " said Tifa. "That'll teach her to shut the fuck up." She then walked behind Scarlet and flung her dress over her body, revealing her naked backside. "While you work her mouth I'll get her other holes stretched and ready for you, princess."

Aeris barely heard her words; she was in her own world of sexual savagery. Her face looked distorted by the act she was in. Her teeth were showing and her glasses were bouncing before her unforgiving eyes. She caused Scarlet to gag and drool excessively, making her signal with her eyes that Aeris stop. On top of that, her hand could barely endure the pressure and pain as applied by her tormentor's foot.

Lascivious Tifa slapped her hands on Scarlet's butt and jiggled it. Her ass certainly looked sexy enough to lick, but now really was not the time for that. Instead, it was opened and spat inside of. Then Tifa went on to finger it, sticking her middle finger in and leaving it there for a few seconds. She did this to feel the suction and rate the quality of the ass she was dealing with. She moved the finger around a little bit, stuck it in and out, twisted her hand, and thought, _this is not a virgin asshole. It's not a whore asshole either; it received its fair share of fucks, but nothing too crazy._ After this session, however, she planned to stretch it out permanently by a few notches.

Tifa's thumb went in next. She held her hand upside down and masturbated the butt by jolting her thumb inside. It was her ass now, her designated part of the callous Scarlet, and it was going to be played and experimented with any way she wished. She was not as dexterous with her hand upside down like that and using her thumb, but she enjoyed the rough masturbation; it made her feel like the owner – free to do whatever movement she could.

"And on today's menu we have: face fucking _and… fisting!_ Fist fucking ass!" Tifa shouted with troll-like enthusiasm.

She formed the "silent duck" with her right hand and began impaling the lady that once tried to kill her. As she was making progress, she copied Aeris by lifting her left leg and slapping her foot against Scarlet's back. Tifa did this as a sign of disrespect more than anything else. She pushed and pushed with her hand, until the ass's resistance was permeated. Her hand then formed a fist and the graphic action began to take place. She was fisting deep and hard while trying to match the speed of her lover. The tough girl then started making orbital movements with her forearm to stretch the ass out, and in doing so she started laughing. Here she was, finally getting her revenge by engaging her enemy in some rough sex with her soul mate there to help her; laughter naturally took her over. Aeris, upon seeing and hearing her lover like this, smiled at first and then broke out with giggles of her own.

They both had their legs up and their feet stepping on Scarlet; they were screwing her holes with neglect for her distress, looking into each other's eyes and laughing mutually like maniacs. The slave girl watched this circus sex act and prayed that the gorgeous girls stop and leave her mistress alone, but the show just started and she saw that the girls were full of life and lust – way too eager to stop using Scarlet like an object anytime soon.

Aeris looked at the demon-infested woman and saw that she was about to lose it, so she slowed down her thrusting and then very slowly slid her penis out. It was fully erect, and was for quite a while, with spit covering it here and there and also dripping on the floor. Scarlet coughed and spat, looking at her sexorcist with hatred and pain.

"What's wrong, Miss President?" Aeris sinisterly asked – her godly greens beaming right into her soul.

"My fucking hand. Your foot… I can't hold it anymore! You're fucking breaking my hand!"

Aeris looked at the foot-hand relationship, which was indeed abusive, and ruined it by taking her foot to the dungeon's floor. She then looked down on her dick and released a slowly descending line of spit on it from her mouth. The spit landed and covered it gracefully. She was aching to continue using it, her throbbing natural weapon. She pressed it against Scarlet's lips, her hands still holding her head this entire time, and said, "Shall we continue, or is it time for hole number two?"

Scarlet certainly wanted to move past this; her head felt dizzy and thrashed from overuse. No matter how hard Aeris would pound her from behind, she knew that her head, mouth, and eyes needed to recover.

"Go ahead, fuck hole number two. Fuck my shitter."

"Ooh, how did you know? That's exactly the hole I had in mind. My favorite girl hole: the dark and dirty asshole. The pussy may be the birth canal, but the asshole is the tunnel of love."

After having said that, Aeris let go off Scarlet's head and walked over to Tifa.

"Let's see how my love, my lovely dove, is treating that sex hole of yours."

Tifa's hand pushed as far as it could go and Scarlet moaned. She moaned with sweat forming on her body. The anal fisting really got her heart rate up and she was fighting for air. Then Aeris mirrored her dove's stance by putting her right foot on Scarlet's back. She started kissing Tifa's face – it was passionate and focused – too sexy not to kiss when it's just inches away from her own. They operated like that now, the both of them, like magnets. If the distance between them was short enough, they could not help but connect.

"Ooh, that's deep," Aeris said in between her kisses. "Can you go any deeper?"

"I think that's it. I'm well into her intestine. But here, I'm pulling out so you can fuck her. It'll still be quite a squeeze for you, but I'm sure her ass will comply with your cock now."

Their toes touched on Scarlet's back and they were both aware of it. As Tifa started pulling her hand out slowly, they looked at each other, both gesturing that they knew what their feet were doing. Aeris would put her toes on top of Tifa's, then Tifa's toes would break free and squeeze Aeris's, and so on repetitively. They played this toe fondling game, laughing and kissing in the process.

Then Tifa pulled her hand out of Scarlet's butt.

"Look at that gape," she said. "I'm gonna feed her ass to her. I'm gonna feed her while you fuck her."

She gave Aeris one last kiss and then licked one of her lenses. Her left foot said goodbye to her girlfriend's right, and she headed to play with Scarlet's mouth. Aeris took her foot off as well before she stuck her cock's head in hole number two. She pushed herself inside and it felt easy to go in, but that's because her queen dick was so solid. The gape was not big and the butt was rather stubborn, yet regardless of these small defenses, the angel's leviathan cock parted the ass feeling negligible resistance. Seven or eight inches in she stopped. She felt that Scarlet's body tried to push back, so every extra inch was expected to be a battle. And thus the pummeling began to stick as much cock as she could in her favorite hole. Again, Aeris sexed in heat. Her hair was semi wet and some of it stuck to her glasses; her boobs shook mesmerizingly – one clockwise, the other counter; sweat bounced off her body and her legs and feet were firmly planted to the floor so she could channel her energy efficiently into her fucking.

Tifa was in a squat position, staring at Scarlet's face like a bad girl. Their faces were just inches apart, and as much as she would have liked to, Scarlet could not give her enemy a similar look – she was focusing all her mental energy into defending against Aeris's anal onslaught. But Tifa's stare was attacking her too, forcing her to close her eyes. It wasn't very helpful, however, because the fighter girl smacked her left hand onto Scarlet's forehead and used her thumb to lift the left eyelid. Her blue eye stared at Tifa, processing her malevolent gaze.

"Fuck. You. Mother. Fucker." Tifa said that like a troll, tilting her head from left to right with every word. "Open wide, cunt; I'm gonna give you some ass-to-mouth."

Her fisting hand touched Scarlet's lips. She poked them, tapped on them, squeezed them together; she held her by the cheeks and stuck her index finger inside. She fingered her mouth like that for a short while and then quickly shoved her hand in there.

"Ha ha ha, bitch! Taste your ass! Have you ever tasted ass? Have you ever tasted _your_ ass?"

She kept holding her head and fisting her mouth, smiling sexually and maliciously. And Scarlet was watching her do it; watching the sexy and vengeful Tifa perform this act on her with animalistic carelessness. Her hand was messing around in there like she was trying to find a lost object in some pipe. Then she took her hand off Scarlet's forehead and reached for her pussy. Her fingers dug in instantly and she felt how hard Aeris's pounding was. Tifa fingered the pussy with as much respect as she fisted Scarlet's mouth or Aeris fucked Scarlet's ass.

So now all her holes were being used and she was bound there in misery, fearful of what was to come and wanting nothing more than for these two sexual punishers to vanish. Aeris's penis was about two thirds inside her, and that's how far Aeris wished to go; any deeper and she was worried that she might destroy the poor lady. The speed and force with which she rammed was not as fierce as when she rammed Scarlet's head. That was more like a sexual attack, while this was more like a rough sexual cleansing – the sexorcism that she wanted to perform.

"You feel that? You feel that massive cock fuck your anal demons? I bet you do. I bet you feel them getting fucked up really good," Aeris resentfully said.

At this point Scarlet mentally collapsed. She may have felt misery, pain, and fear, but now in spite of that her body started to feel pleasure; the abuse started to feel good. All this time she was fighting back, but now, against her will, her body gave in. So she tried to ignore all the negative aspects and focus mainly on her mind and body's ability to get aroused by getting abused. All of her holes getting used with such vigor, especially by these perfect two, was impossible to fight. Even an asexual nun's body would wake up and force her to rejoice in such a ceremony.

Scarlet now welcomed Tifa's hands and Aeris's penis into her body. Their invasion helped her shake and sweat and moan. But Tifa was surprised to hear the pleasure in her moans as she tried to suck on and swallow Tifa's hand. And she was further surprised when she felt Scarlet hump her fingers. In response to this, she pulled her hand out of her slave's mouth and used it to squeeze her neck; hard but not too hard. Tifa did not want her to have any kind of control or take actions that she was not ordered to take. This was supposed to be a dark experience for her, one which she was not allowed to make better. Then Tifa tried to intimidate her again by staring her down with the most alpha female look. This time their faces were about two inches apart with Tifa squinting more and more into those blue eyes, trying to screw Scarlet's mind. It was working, for she submissively looked down. She did not have the mental strength and stamina to fight back; the girls took it all away from her.

She concentrated on everything that was happening to her, but most of all she concentrated on Aeris's powerful cock raping her ass. Not that she had much of a choice; it was not possible to get such extreme anal throbbing and penetrative sensations out of her mind. And it was simply causing her to _go_ out of her mind.

" _Oh fuck, my ass… oh fuck, my ass_ ," Scarlet deeply moaned.

It was an orgasm, an _anal_ orgasm. Her lower body shook with excitement and she raised her heels to stand on her toes. She kept moaning and sweat dripped down her sexy legs. It felt very good and very strong. It traveled across her entire body, entering her inner being and touching her naked soul.

Aeris slowed down. She knew Scarlet climaxed, so being a genuine angel she helped guide her orgasm along by giving her slow and deep fucks. Now she felt even better, and with Tifa's fingering it was perfect. So much for it being nothing but a dark experience for her.

" _Oh… oh… fucking ass… my fucking ass_ ," the moans kept coming.

"You fucking came?" Tifa said. "She fucking came, didn't she?" the sexpot now asked her lover.

Aeris slowly nodded and then pulled her penis out of the second hole. A parabola of pre-cum still kept them loosely connected.

"Pussy. It's time to cleanse the third and final hole: the pussy," she said. "You won't be able to walk properly for a few days, darling."

Tifa laughed. "You hear that, bitch? You're ass got fed. A buffet of cock and fuck."

She took her hand off Scarlet's neck and her other hand out and away from her pussy. She then stood up and pressed her body against Scarlet's face. Her lingerie panties got in the way.

"Lick," Tifa said. "Lick my pussy through my panties."

As she said that, her beautiful girlfriend impaled the third hole. She made sure that her penis went in deep right away. Scarlet gasped, and in doing so she ended up inhaling Tifa's panties.

"Lick, bitch, lick. Get your mind out of your fucking pussy and concentrate on _my_ pussy. That's the pussy that matters here."

Scarlet stuck her tongue out and began licking the lingerie, feeling the texture of Tifa's pussy right through them. She kept licking, making the panties and pussy wet, while her own pussy was getting buried into. She continued feeling very good from her orgasm, and had mixed feelings about licking Tifa. On one hand, she hated her, now more than ever, and found it disgusting that she was forced to give her one of the highest forms of physical love a woman can receive. On the other hand, however, her body was maddeningly hot, and so close to her face… and she could smell her… and she smelled _so good_. So Scarlet kept going with it. She closed her eyes and tried to forget whose sexy body she was giving pleasure to.

"Look at this cunt go. She's gonna make me cum like _this_ ; right through my fucking panties. Bitch must use her tongue a lot, and not only to talk shit, but also to lick holes. That's what you do, isn't it, you whore? You lick lots and lots of pussies, and probably assholes too, don't you? Is that what you do with your slave here: you lick her holes clean? You cunt, you tried to kill me in a _gas chamber_ … and you almost fucking did it too. And now look at you – bound and fucked! Fucked by a monster cock in all your holes. And forced – _fucking forced_ – to eat the pussy of the girl you tried to erase!"

Scarlet tried to ignore her by licking deeper and faster, but her tone was too harsh to block out. Tifa's words entered her mind and settled there, vibrating their disharmonious presence and tempting the evil woman to bite. Aeris was having the most fun; her body was shiny from sweat and her world currently revolved around her cock. She was exercising, sexorcising, and she really wanted to cum.

"You lick pussy like a pro, you know that?" Tifa continued her speech. "Who taught you how to eat cunts? Your girlfriends? Your _mommy_? I bet it was your mommy, wasn't it? She came up to you one day and said, "Darling, we need to have a little discussion. I think you need to learn how to lick pussies, so you can lick your posse's pussies. How about I demonstrate on you, and then you show me what you learned by practicing on me, okay?" Is that how it happened; you practiced on your mommy? You ate each other out on a daily basis and that's how you became a pussy-licking pro, am I right?"

But Scarlet was barely affected this time. In fact, she laughed on the inside. _What's that supposed to do to me, shock me?_ She thought. _Are you really trying to show me that you can be more sexually immoral than me? I've actually had two sisters locked in that little cage before. Two fucking hot sisters who I ordered to fuck each other senseless. And they did it, against their will._ Now she almost laughed on the outside.

The lady that _was_ affected was Aeris. Tifa's incest segment reminded her of her goddess. She instantly recalled how Shiva abused her with atrocious incestuous remarks. And now that she remembered Shiva, she got turned on even more. She remembered how her big blue sexy foot pressed against her face; how it smelled; how perfect it looked. Although she was not fond of the degrading incest story that she received, Aeris was currently masturbating to all the other memories she had of being intimate with her goddess. She was using Scarlet's body to masturbate her cock to thoughts of Shiva.

" _Ooh… ooh… ooh_ ," she moaned. _This is gonna be an electric orgasm. Goddess Shiva, this is for you._

As Tifa was enjoying her enemy's tongue, she looked at her soul mate, who was in some serious heat. And then – _flash!_ – sunshine yellow flickered in her eyes. Tifa was taken aback; it was the first time she observed such a bright light emanating from her lover's eyes. But it happened every now and then. And now she saw what it was a part of: the 'orgasm eyes', as she called them. Green-blue-yellow-red, green-blue-yellow-red, green-blue- _sunshine_ -red…

"Aeris, darling, your eyes; you're gonna cum, you're gonna fucking cum!"

"I know, I know! The light!"

"Cum inside her ass! Hurry, give her an anal fucking cream pie!"

Aeris listened and quickly pulled out of the pussy. Then, even faster, she slammed her enormous cock right through Scarlet's gaping butt and into the end of her rectum. Scarlet howled out of pain and Aeris felt it coming. Her penis was in heaven as she rammed that hole one last time to squeeze her milk out.

" _Be gone, demons! Leave her body at once!_ " And with that orgasmic shouting a cascade of sperm washed Scarlet's lower intestine. " _Aaaah! I'm cumming!_ "

"Fill the whore up! Cum, my angel, cum!" Tifa grabbed Scarlet's head and grinded her pussy on her face.

Aeris was pumping away, filling the ass with more and more sperm, until it was full and sperm started dripping down Scarlet's legs. She felt it too. She felt the sticky substance make its way down the back of her thighs, trail her calves, and move past her ankles. She was exhausted; she had a lot of anal pain; Tifa was riding her face, probably trying to orgasm off it. Scarlet could not feel any more used.

The anal sex was slowing down, with Aeris mostly just enjoying the pressure on her oversensitive penis. And soon enough she slowly pulled it out.

"Oh my god, look at all that fucking cum," said Tifa when she saw a few ounces spill out and splash on the floor. "We gotta feed that shit to her."

Aeris looked around to see if she could spot a cup or a glass, or any such container.

"Let's just use our fucking hands. Just dip them in her ass and have her fucking lick it off," Tifa told her lover. She then removed herself from Scarlet and went to do exactly that. "Here, just fucking…" she shoved her hand in and bathed it in the sperm, "cover it in cum."

As she took her hand out, Aeris immediately put hers in, covering it with her own lady juice. Tifa looked hungrily at the giant erect penis right next to her, and she wanted it hitting the back of her throat, but… it was inside her enemy-slave's ass, so she rejected that idea. Her darling would have to give it a good soapy wash when they got home.

"Okay, let's feed her your cum and her ass at the same time. Also, you got cum all over your fucking cock, so she could fucking suck that too."

The girls walked over to Scarlet's face and Tifa's hand was the first to enter. She roughly wiggled her fingers on Scarlet's lips, gesturing that she's the boss and that she wants in. The most powerful woman in the world opened her mouth in the least powerful way. She was almost out of it, half-conscious and ready to collapse. It no longer mattered to Scarlet how they humiliated her, as long as they quickly finished doing what they wanted to do and left her dungeon forever.

"Suck. Suck. Use your tongue as well. Lick it and suck it. Lick it and suck it. Come on, use your fucking tongue. I know you're exhausted, whore, but work that fucking tongue. Yes, just like that. Good whore. Now don't forget to swallow that cum, that yummy fucking cum. It's good for you, you know that? You see what good girls we are? We come to you, give you a free fuck, and then even feed you the healthiest food. You've just been touched by two angels. Now… do the same thing to my princess. Lick and suck her hand like you love her. And fucking swallow her divine gift to you."

Tifa gently removed her hand and Aeris put hers in. Then Tifa finally took off her panties and walked her pussy to Scarlet's right hand.

"Play with it. Play with my pussy," she said. "Make it cum."

"Aw, you're forcing her to multitask in such a wrecked state," Aeris chimed in.

"It's okay. She's a bitch."

Scarlet plunged her fingers in there while her mouth was married to Aeris's hand. The most wicked woman in the world still had enough willpower to ferociously masturbate that beautiful pussy – with her bound and damaged hand. She wanted to masturbate it for herself, to own the pussy.

The beauty queens had their sweaty bodies firmly pressed together as they stood there making their slave please them. The Cetra's magical body was extra sweaty. She had a sexed look in her eyes and a pleasantly drained expression. And then she turned that expression to face her lover, whom she found was already looking at her. They started kissing, lightly, like lovers usually do. Tifa then grabbed the creamed penis and masturbated it a little before she started rubbing it on the side of Scarlet's face.

"Mark your fucking territory on her. Leave your dirty holy cum on this cunt's fucking face. You're her owner, my angel; you could piss on her if you want."

Aeris's eyes grew. " _Sweetheart_ …"

"What? You can brutally fuck her ass – shoving your cock all the way into her stomach – but all of a sudden a little bit of waste fluid splashing on her is too much?"

"It's… completely not the same thing. Let's just…" she started kissing Tifa passionately – turned on by her bad behavior even though she disagreed with it. While kissing, she played around in Scarlet's mouth; swirling her hand, grabbing the tongue, reaching for the throat. And when all of her sperm was sucked off and swallowed, she took her hand out and looked down at what her girlfriend was doing with her penis.

"Look at you, you're _doodling_ all over her face," said Aeris.

Tifa giggled. "She's got a face to doodle on. Look at that obnoxious bitch. Fuck, the slut's attacking my pussy really well though. Look at her go, it's like it's her last pussy."

"That's sexy. Now let go of my cock."

"Why?"

"I want to turn around. She's gonna make love to my asshole."

Tifa's eyes beamed and she quickly did as Aeris demanded. If anything was missing in today's wild sex spectacle, it was certainly the glorious anilingus, she thought.

Aeris turned around and put her hands on her butt. She opened it and wiggled it just inches away from Scarlet's face.

"Do you like that? Is that sexy?" she asked like the sweet girl that she was. "You want to smell it? You want to taste it? Just put your tongue right in the hole and make me feel really good. Use your tongue like it was made to please my ass."

She almost sat down on her, covering her mouth and nose.

"Don't breathe in anything but her fucking ass," said Tifa.

Scarlet had no choice other than to act on her orders. Her mind was saturated with sex so she got high off the smell. The tongue left her mouth and voyaged into that perfect exit. But today was a day that proved that a woman's butt was not an exit only. She was cleaning, tasting, pleasuring, knowing, worshipping, and wetting the entrance to the tunnel of love. Aeris was getting a kick out of it and it reminded her of her high school days when she had girls throw their tongues in there. And now here was Scarlet, perhaps ten years her senior, spending quality time with the butt that only about a dozen other girls were super privileged to get to.

"Oh sweetie, you were right; she uses that tongue like a pro. She's cleaning _everything_ in there, and it feels so good." She then closed her eyes out of sexual comfort.

"I'm about to fucking cum," Tifa quickly panted. "Oh shit, I'm about to fucking cum!"

She grabbed Aeris's monster and jerked it like it was her own; like she was projecting what was happening to her onto the penis. And then she came. An image of about five hundred butterflies fluttering out of her pussy synthesized in her mind. They fluttered out and then they flew up, carrying her orgasm into the sky. She stood in a green field underneath a bright blue firmament, and the butterflies ranged in colors from red to violet – the colors of the rainbow.

" _Oh you fucking bitch, finger my fucking pussy!_ " she yelled out. " _Come on, take it out of me – take that fucking orgasm out of me!_ "

Tifa's body shook and she let those fingers dance inside her a little longer. It was a fierce masturbation and she knew that Scarlet engaged in it with a venomous mind. But she also knew that that's what made it so fun. It made her pussy quiver and turned her mouth dry.

"Oh… _fuck_! This fucking whore really took it out of me, sweetie. You can stop now, whore; you did your fucking job."

Scarlet slowed down, but she did not want to. She wanted to keep owning her enemy's sex organ.

"Bitch, I said remove your fucking hand. I know you're having a blast eating ass and can't focus your ears properly, but if you don't listen to me, I'm gonna fucking hurt you."

With that threat, Scarlet's hand squeezed out.

Tifa turned to Aeris, still jerking her cock, and lovingly said, "I… I came in colors, princess. I came just like you… in colors."

But Aeris just looked at her, biting her bottom lip and enjoying the remnant of her orgasm, which was being activated by the two-way masturbation she was receiving.

"How does that feel, cutie – getting your ass licked and your cock jerked at the same time?"

"I've had it before, but it's great. I also think that we did all that we could. The sexorcism is complete. There's no energy left inside of her." She then looked at the slave girl, who was lying there in a fetal position with her back towards the ladies and her hands on her ears. "I think _she's_ mentally drained as well."

Tifa looked at the girl. "I bet we screwed her as much as we screwed this bitch."

"I really hope not, but I wouldn't doubt it by looking at her. Poor girl."

"So… you said we're done… but you can't seem to get your sexy fat ass away from her face."

"Ha ha ha! What can I say, I love getting my ass licked! Plus, you're still holding onto me." Aeris then gave her a fake mean look and said, "Get the fuck off."

Tifa gasped. "Anything you say, my queen!" she quickly blurted out while removing her hand from the penis and putting it behind her. She then took a few steps back.

Aeris smiled superiorly and said, "Just… a little… longer. Oh yeah, that's my girl."

She put an end to the sex by freeing Scarlet's face and straightening her own body, looking like a blossomed flower.

"You are fucking _wet_ , girl," Tifa said while scanning that celestial body. "Did you drown our bitch with your ass by any chance?"

The sexorcist turned around to check.

"She looks wet, but that could just be her own sweat."

"You know what, let's make her face _really_ wet. Let's just fucking spit on it nonstop."

"Are you serious? That's just going over the top."

"Oh come the fuck on, it'll be fun," Tifa said, coming near them again. She knelt such that her face was less than a foot away from Scarlet's. "Ready. Set. Spit!"

Scarlet flinched as Tifa's spit hit her forehead. _Splat!_ Another shot hit her right eye. The third dose was delivered to her cheek, where the sperm was smeared.

"Come on, princess, join me. It will be so romantic, the both of us, with our faces side by side, spitting on her."

Aeris looked at Scarlet. She stared at her face, contemplating whether such vulgar humiliation was right. And then… _splat!_ The princess hit her with a comet of spit. This one landed next to her nose. Tifa got excited and continued spitting. Her lover released a second shot, and then a third. It did not take long for their spitting to escalate to the point where they were both laughing and feeling each other, and seeing who could generate spit faster and splatter it on Scarlet's face.

 _Splat! Splash! Spatter!_

The lively girls were spitting big healthy doses on her. They were having so much wicked fun vandalizing her face that a stopping point was nowhere in sight. But one tried to present itself.

"Fuck you," Scarlet quietly yet hatefully said.

The girls paused for a moment, and then Tifa said, "Fuck you too."

She then spat on her mouth. But that did not satisfy her completely, so she used her hands to open it and spat inside.

"There you go, bitch; fuck you too."

She presented the opened mouth to Aeris and watched her spit in there as well. After that, she grabbed Scarlet's blonde hair and whispered harshly in her ear, "How does it feel, you dumb bitch, to be outdone by two real women? Huh, how does it fucking feel? All that power that you possess, and we just blasted right the fuck through it and treated you like a worthless powerless cunt. Two real women put you in your fucking place."

Scarlet's body collapsed. The yoke still held her as much as it could, but her body hung there, by her neck and wrists.

"Oh god!" Aeris yelled out.

"Oh shit! What the fuck!" Tifa's words followed.

"Quickly, hold her body! Hold her body!"

The girls rushed to pick her up and hold her in place. Once they held her, Aeris immediately moved on to removing the bounds of the yoke. When she removed it, they freed her and then gently put her on the floor. They stood there looking at her, wondering what to do now.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Aeris asked worriedly.

"I don't know. But… so what if she's not."

"Don't be a bitch! We came here to punish her, not to destroy her."

"Okay! I think she'll be okay! She just got fucked really hard, that's all. And you're the one that did that to her." Tifa pointed at Scarlet and her blacked out state, and said, "That creature lying on the floor unconscious is your doing – that's your fucking work."

"Fuck you!" Aeris yelled like an angry angel. "You did a lot of rough shit to her too!"

Tifa laughed a little. "Not as rough as you, princess."

But Aeris gave her an upset disappointed look and defeated her lover on the spot.

"Aw, sweetie, you're so sexy when you're angry."

"Aren't I always sexy?" Aeris responded while making a princess face.

"You are. Of course you are. But when a good girl like you gets angry, it's really fucking special. Only for a short while though. It's best that you be a sweetheart for the majority of the time."

They both kept staring at Scarlet, still wondering what to do.

Then Aeris said, "Let's get out of here. Let's get dressed and get out of here. I'm sure someone will be looking for her soon enough."

"That's a good idea." Tifa reached for her panties and then exclaimed, "Wait!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna give her one last present."

She positioned Scarlet on her side with her legs extending forward, forming a right angle at her butt. Then she stuffed her panties in there and used them like a sponge to soak up her soul mate's sperm. She swirled them around a bit more and then took them out.

"Wow, look: nothing but cum," she said, holding the panties in front of her face.

She then crawled to Scarlet's face and softly opened her mouth. A piece of Tifa and a portion of Aeris were placed inside.

"Be a good girl and hold on to that for me. I might come back for them."

" _Tifa_ , the woman has been owned and is out cold; show her some respect."

"You're right, we've done a lot. I mean, she's probably gonna have to shit some of your cum out. She's got your cum in her ass, in her stomach, on her face, and now in her mouth. She's got ass-to-mouth cum in her stomach, sweetie. Let's show her the highest form of respect that we can by getting the fuck out of her dungeon."

They started getting dressed and then Aeris turned to look at the slave girl. She was no longer turned away from them. She was still in a fetal position, but her eyes were now hatefully staring at them. Aeris wanted to say something to her, to comfort her in some way; to apologize. But the girl's eyes were so strongly communicating the phrase "go away" that the only thing she could do was dress faster.

"Come on," she guiltily said, "let's get out of here."


End file.
